Fallen
by PhantomWolfMira
Summary: “Look away, don’t meet his eye, never make noise. Those were the rules I learned when I was first brought here. It was what I was forced to live by.” Who’s been sent to kill Danny? And will she succeed or will he end up saving her? Rated M for adult sits
1. Prologue

**Summary: "Look away, don't meet his eye, never make noise. Those were the rules I learned when I was first brought here. It was what I was forced to live by." Who's been sent to kill Danny?**

**Ok guys, my rule is as follows; I will not update any chapter of any story unless I get 7 reviews on each chapter. This is just to make sure I'm giving you guys what you want, so I'm not trying to be mean. Constructive criticism MUCH WELCOME, flames are fine, good comments good, too. This is in new character POV, and this is what being bored and listening to Otep does to me. So enjoy, read, and respond please! I'll update nxt chapter after 7 reviews! And just know I'm NOT abandoning The School, I'm just multitasking. :) **

**Also I really hate the whole "They wear the same thing every day!" thing so if I say Danny's shirt is black one day and blue the next then you know why. Rated M for mature themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (dammit) or anything affiliated with Danny Phantom (double dammit). If I did there's be new episodes every Friday and I would _not _screw up the schedule like Nick does.**

Fallen

Prologue

The chains bound my bony wrists to the wall, holding me prisoner to the cold stone that held no love, no hope, no comfort. I lost track of how long I had been here; all I knew was that it had been way too long. I kept myself as sane as possible by singing to myself, trying to hold back my tears while the cuffs cut even deeper into my wrists.

Over time I had trained myself to wake automatically when _he _came in for my morning punishment. I won't speak of what he has done to me, of the torture he has put me through, but once it's over and he leaves it's all I can do not to dissolve into helpless sobs. I always wished I could just die.

But he wouldn't allow it, instead keeping me chained to this wall where the darkness and the despair creeps into my mind and sends me running to hide in the place in my mind where I feel nothing, where I feel no pain and no misery. What kept me sane in the end was knowing that the only reason he kept me here was because he was afraid of me. Was that he was afraid of anything remotely like me. He despised the abnormal, and I was exactly that.

And by now I had become his toy. And that was all.

Until I would escape.

I pressed my bare back against the stone wall, moaning in pain as the cold metal chafed against the open wounds that were my wrists. I pushed weakly with my mind and the chains rattled slightly, but it was too much. I was forced to give up. I licked my dry, cracked lips and bent my knees as far as they could go without making the cuffs rub too badly. I was so tired. I hadn't sat down in so long, since I first got here, and I wasn't even sure how it would feel anymore. All I knew was the numbness of my feet, and the intense pain.

I ignored both and began to sing. My voice, once beautiful, was now reduced to a dry, croaky sound. It was the sound of a caged animal desperate for freedom. And all because I had been born with these… powers.

It had all begun when I turned three and I grown angry at my mother. I remembered the intense fury that filled my chest, too much for such a little fight, and the uncontrollable heat. It was like I was being burned from the inside.

The kitchen had caught fire quickly and we had to evacuate. My mother knew it was me, but she said nothing, insisting that she had left the stove on too high. But she never hugged me after that, never looked me in the eye.

It wasn't just fire. I could pick up things without touching them, move them with the slightest thought, hurt people without even being near them. I made them hurt. I didn't mean to, but I did. I could make them stop breathing.

It was what I did to my parents, and soon _he _came for me. He stole me away, brought me here, and tried to mold me as the perfect soldier. But he had said he had to break me first. I was eleven then. I was sixteen now. At least I thought I was. I had lost track over the countless punishments. I was bad. I deserved it.

And yet, a small part of me was sure I _didn't _deserve it. That it was him that was at fault. That the bruises that covered my body should be covering him. That I should make him stop breathing.

But I wasn't allowed to hurt him.

I stood tall suddenly as the door creaked open and I turned my head away from the sudden bright light that filled the room, cringing as his face came into view.

_Look away, don't meet his eye, never make noise, _I thought. Those were the rules I learned when I was first brought here. It was what I was forced to live by. It was all I could do not to hurt him, but that was forbidden as well. I had hurt him before… and the consequences had been horrid.

I heard his heavy footsteps as he made his way slowly toward me, his boots crunching on the layers of dust. I stayed utterly still, my eyes fixed on the floor, my black hair clinging to my sweaty chest and forehead. I held back a shiver as he stopped directly and knew what was coming.

But this time he didn't caress my naked body, didn't hit me. No, this time I heard the jingle of keys and tried not to cry out when I felt him grab hold of my cuffs, thrusting the key into the hole. It released my left wrist and it fell uselessly to my side, diminished from lack of food and disuse. A moment later my other arm was freed and I wobbled unsteadily for a moment, feeling confused. I didn't look up, however. That would cost me, and I had a feeling that I would once again see daylight.

I leaned against the wall so I wouldn't crumple to the floor and anger him. This could have been a test, and moving could mean failing.

"Kida," He coaxed gently. I stiffened at the sound of my name and lifted my head a bit, but still didn't look into his eyes. Then I felt his calloused fingers on my chin and I restrained myself from flinching away violently, but my eyes widened in panic. My heart beat rapidly in my chest and he forced me to look at his face.

I fixed my eyes onto a point right below his nose where there was a very small freckle. I didn't wince when a ripple of pain went through my slowly awakening arms, causing pins and needles to poke at the skin from the inside.

"Kida, you'll obey me, right?" He asked at last in his smooth voice. I nodded obediently. _Why are you listening to him? _My mind screamed. _He's bad! Don't listen to him! Can't you see he's breaking you?! _I ignored it. "And you'll never question me, right?" Another nod. "Good. Because I need you to do something for me." _Don't do it! Tell him no! Tell him you'd rather be chained to this wall! _Instead I nodded again, choosing not to speak. Speaking qualified as making noise, and that was bad.

There was a rustle and I flinched slightly, but he either didn't notice or ignored this lapse. Then a picture was thrust in front of my face and I focused on it. It was a double shot, one of a boy with black hair and vibrant blue eyes, smiling as he walked with another person who was cut off. The one next to it was of a boy who looked the same except he had snow white hair and bright, unnaturally green eyes. This boy was flying. I could tell from seeing it side by side that both were the same boy.

"This is Danny Fenton slash Danny Phantom. He's Amity Park's very own Ghost Boy. He's half ghost. How unnatural," He added as an afterthought. "I want you to get cleaned up, get yourself looking normal. Because you're going to Amity to bring this boy to me. Got it?"

I nodded obediently and he stood there, waiting. But I was unsure of what to do.

That earned me a backhand across the face and I reeled, causing my head to snap back and send me flying into the stone wall. I gasped quietly and clutched it to keep upright, ignoring the bout of dizziness that came with the pain.

"Get going!" He snarled, grabbing my upper arm and yanking me away from the wall. He shoved me out the doorway and into the light and I squinted, finding myself in an empty hallway, naked.

He arrived beside me and put a now gentle hand on the small of my back, smiling as he guided me toward the showers.

_You're his slave now,_ The voice whispered sadly. I ignored it and concentrated on the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 1! Sorry this took me so long to post, but I was in Florida for the past week and couldn't. My sister had a computer but the internet was down. But hey, it's up now! I am pleased with the number of reviews. So yea I really want you guys to review if you can but if not then that's fine. You can review anonymously if you want, I don't care. Flames, compliments, and constructive criticism are all welcome. Especially the second. ;) I wanted to get up a Christmas oneshot but I've been so busy with The School and other things. Yea, so I'll try to update asap. Ok? Thanks guys! I love you all! Except for those of you that I don't love... you will pay... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!! points**

**Um, I may be putting The School on hiatus for a little while to concentrate on this one. The School needs some going over anyway.** B**ut** **keep your eyes peeled cuz I will update that soon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny. I do own Kida. You can sue me if you want, but it will be pointless since I'm dirt broke. So to recap; Don't own, don't sue, but Kida's mine. However, I may let you borrow her if you ask me nicely.**

Chapter 1: Amity

"_Look into my eyes, Kida," His voice commanded. I stilled, unsure of what to do. Ignoring a direct order was strictly against the rules, but so was making eye contact. This was one of those moments that caused me to remember something forgotten from my past. A voice floated into my mind, one I vaguely recognized as my father's._

"It's called a moment of truth. It's the moment when you have to be able to tell the difference between what you're told is right, and what really is right." _Unfortunately that didn't help my decision any. Instead I stored that away in the back of my mind for later use._

_I steeled myself, deciding that I would show at least a little backbone. When I was first brought here, I had fought against him. I had fought against him and almost won. But he had decided to break me then._

_Had he broken me? I guessed so, since I was his slave now. My skin crawled with shame at that word. And it caused my head to shoot up; I stared defiantly into his own bottomless black eyes. I even remembered his name before I had just begun referring to him as him, he, etc. I refused to call him Master. To his face I called him Sir. But his real name was that of just a man. Darion. Darion Jacobs. A not so close friend of my old father's._

_That was how he learned of me. My father had told him I exhibited odd behavior. When I was emotional, things broke. When I was furious, things caught fire. When I was filled with a burning rage… people died._

_I had hurt them before. I hurt my mommy and daddy, my parents who always loved me despite the powers. My mother was afraid to hug me, but she always fed me, clothed me, and that meant she loved me._

_And in return I had hurt her. I wasn't sure if they knew the full extent of my powers. The fact that not only could I burn and move things with a thought, but I could take over the minds of the masses, make them all throw themselves off buildings, stop breathing. I could make my best friend rob a bank and my worst enemy kill others._

_If they had known they would have handed me over to Darion._

_Speaking of Darion… I felt a horrified bubble fill my chest. Darion had been waiting. He had been waiting for me. And I could see his eyes, felt as if I would fall into those eyes and never to be able to return from the darkness. But his expression was kind. I sat rigid, confused. Since when was he kind? He wasn't. He never was. But here he was, watching me closely, waiting for my return from the dreamland I was caught up in._

_I became more attentive, hoping he wouldn't punish me._

_He moved forward and I flinched away involuntarily, but he was unperturbed. Instead he stretched out his hand and pushed a large black backpack into my lap. I stayed still, though my hands itched to explore the bag and see what it held._

"_A backpack for school supplies," He began, sounding as if he memorized a checklist. "A card with infinite cash for things you may need. A cell phone, to contact me and stay in touch with others. A map in case you get lost. A t-shirt and sweatpants for tomorrow. And," He unzipped the backpack, never breaking eye contact with me. My heart raced as he pulled out a black leather choker with a silver moon dangling on a thin silver chain in the middle. "This will help you harness your powers and draw more from the moon if needed."_

_He grabbed my shoulder roughly and yanked me forward, brushing my hair from my neck. I suppressed a disgusted shudder with difficulty as his clammy hands hooked the necklace around my neck. When he was finished his hand moved down my bare upper arm, caressing the brand that we all acquired our first day here. It was a long black feather with a sharp tip. It looked like it meant nothing, but it meant loss of freedom for everyone here. It was the picture of pain._

"_Remember where you come from," He whispered harshly, his eyes flicking back up to my own. I held his gaze with defiance but nodded my agreement anyway. I had a mission._

My eyes snapped open and I took in a sharp breath, sitting up slowly and shakily. Outside my window buildings and trees flashed by quickly, making me feel dizzy. I placed a hand to my head to stop the spinning and sat back, swallowing the dry lump in my throat. It did little to stop the sick feeling and made me thirsty as well.

The bus began to slow and I clutched the directions he had given me in my fist, choosing not to stare out the window into the huge world beyond it, but instead at my knuckles. They were white with the force of my grip. I tried to loosen it, but my body wasn't cooperating.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the scenes passing by my window stop moving with the bus. I pulled my hands from my lap and got up slowly, grabbing the black backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I didn't meet the gazes of the curious people that were staring at me. I tilted my head forward to let my long black hair fall into my face, hiding it from view.

With minimal hesitation I pushed my way off the bus, ignoring the irritated mumbles. I needed to get away from the probing eyes. Though my mind was hungry to know what was going on inside these stranger's heads, I kept my powers at bay as I went. Some part of me was sure that if I could see what was going on inside their minds, they would in turn be able to see inside mine.

The bus pulled away with a roar and I looked up at the tall apartment buildings that lined the sidewalk. For a moment my legs threatened to collapse. Today had been the first time I had ventured outside in at least four years. That thought was depressing; I used to have a great love of the outdoors. With my powers I could speak to the animals. And didn't feel the urge to hurt them like I had with humans. Maybe because they had never made fun of me.

"Excuse me?" A voice cut through my thoughts and I whirled around nervously. A dirty looking man stood in front of me, one hand scratching his greasy head, the other resting atop his overflowing belly. I took an involuntary step back.

"Yes?" I responded cautiously; this man gave off a bad vibe. His body language was nervous but excited, his eyes continually darting from me to a van parked a small ways away, to the distracted people passing by on the street. He reeked of garlic and beer, and his wrinkled and stained clothes, bloodshot eyes and five o'clock shadow told me he probably hadn't been home yet.

"Well, I was driving by and I couldn't help but notice you look like you need a ride," He offered a small smile. "Do you need help getting to where you need to go?"

I wrinkled my nose. This guy wasn't being friendly, he was bad news. I almost wished I was back in my cell at this moment; in this place I felt so unprotected.

"No, I live right there," I lied, waving my hand in a random direction. Then I smiled. "Thanks anyway, though."

"Wait- you live in a dumpster?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Wha-? Oh," I looked at where I had pointed; into an empty alleyway equipped with a huge dumpster. "Damn."

"What?"

"I mean, yea, I live in a dumpster," I recovered, backing away slowly. "Well, gotta go home now, bye."

His face darkened angrily as I moved to turn away and his hand shot out, closing on my forearm in a vice-like grip. Panic rose in my throat.

"I said, you need a ride," He hissed, pulling me so close I could smell his breath. It smelled like day old beer and bar nuts. My own temper, which I had forgotten had such a short fuse, flared, and I twisted my arm out of his grip so the man winced in pain as his own wrist twisted awkwardly.

"And I said I didn't!" I growled, channeling my panic and fear into rage. He had taught me that; channel every bad emotion into rage and I would be fine. Instead of crying, hit someone. Instead of fearing it, fight it.

"_It'll keep you alive,_" He had told me.

"Now leave me alone," I said under my breath, grabbing his already sore wrist and tightening my grip over the bone, using my powers to help squeeze it until I could feel the bones splinter and slowly implode under my fingers. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. "And I won't hurt you. Anymore than I already have, that is."

I let go and turned away, moving in the direction the paper he had given me had told me to go.

"Bitch!" I heard the fat man scream behind me and a small smile crept onto my face. I could've set him on fire at that moment, but I felt he should deal with the pain of his shattered wrist first.

**And now for the review responses! Thanks for the ones who reviewed, I really appreciate it. For those who don't, I just hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

**Nonasuki-chan: Thanks much! Yea, I had to repost it cuz idk, I think it was cuz I set it on mature or something and it just didn't show up.**

**Secret Spy Guy: I didn't mean to double post, the first one just wouldn't show up right. Tell your friend sorry, don't be mad at me, but my anonymous reviews are open. idk why hers won't work. I love taco bell! I LOVE THE LITTLE TACOS! I love them good... And brownies and Danny Phantom are a good combo. Espically cough special brownies... ahem, anyway! Thanks for the advice:)**

**challengeAUTHORITY: Thanks much! And your name is what i do every day. :) ANARCHY!! \m/ . \m/**

**hermie-the-frog: Nope, not Vlad. I'm not sure if Vlad will even have a place in this story. Mostly it's about Kida, her mission, trying to conquer the evil inside, and getting over what's happened to her. But it's gunna be kool cuz the force of "his" abuse has caused her to distrust humans and want to hurt them a lot. So good luck Danny! But I'm not trying to be mean to Danny, he's my love muffin...**

**Meagaisnttheworld: Thanks! I... think. lol**

**crazychick6692: Hopefully it'll only get better. Thanks for your review!**

**phantom-airesgurl: Many thanks. Kida is the name of my mouse. lol. The emotion is what I get for writing angrily while listening to Otep, Evanescence, and Lacuna Coil. But I like description. It lets you see what's going on. Thanks so much!**

**Now press that little review button to meet your infinite doom if you dare, human worm baby! MWA HA HA!!! Happy Holidays!**

**I'm gunna sing the doom song now!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I can hear the "About time!" bell ringing in my head! Ugh. I'm so disgusted with myself. I'm srry, I know I haven't updated this story in so long. I meant to do it Saturday but I got grounded. Grr. Anyway. Here's the second chapter! It begins to get darker and you delve into Kida's twisted past a bit so... it's pretty good. So... Enjoy!**

**If you want to know more about the brains behind the story go to :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I am not recieving any of Butch Hartman's money, and if I was then I would actually be able to pay some money if I were sued. So don't sue me, k? But I do own Kida.**

Chapter 2: Sudden Meeting

I dropped the shopping bags on the bare mattress that lay under the window in the bedroom of the small apartment he had gotten me. It was near the house of my target. I was supposed to get as close to Phantom as possible, earn his trust by any means.

"_Try and get him to fall in love with you," He said in a low voice. He smiled a bit and caressed my face, bringing my face up. I stared at his weak chin. "It shouldn't be that hard." His hand moved down my chin, brushing my neck and moving down to my chest._

I shook my head violently, flinching away from no one. The rest of the bags tumbled from my arms and I fought to regain control of myself, forcing the memory away. I bit my trembling lip and shook out my hands, taking a gulp of breath to regain composure.

I sat down gingerly on the mattress, testing it. It was very soft, obviously new. It was plush instead of bedsprings. I moved my fingers delicately over the soft material. I had never owned anything this soft since I was taken. And it was in that instant that I spotted it, spotted the still healing sore on my outstretched wrist. It was raw and red. The same band wrapped around my other wrist.

To hide them I had gotten a pair of fingerless leather gloves. They were buried in one of the bags, but I didn't need them right now. Instead I curled up on the bare bed, nudging aside the bags that surrounded me. I could see the dying sun sinking beyond my line of vision outside my window and shivered slightly though I wasn't cold.

An orange leaf fluttered by my window in the chilly October breeze. A part of me that had been hidden for all these years began to awake, that curiosity that made me want to go and explore. But I ignored the calling. Tomorrow I would begin my mission. I would go to school.

For now I would rest.

"_Please, let me out of here," I begged weakly, tears streaming down my face. I beat my fists against the cell door, ignoring the warm blood that was winding its way down my arm and splattering on the door. I wasn't sure how long I had been screaming for help, but it was useless. No one came._

_I huddled in a shivering ball and hugged my knees to my chest, blinking my sightless eyes. The cell was so dark. I pushed out with my mind but it had done so little in the last few hours I had been here._

One, two, three, four, _I began to count silently again, trying to count the time as it passed by. _Seven, eight, nine. _I could hear dripping water somewhere, but I was too scared to venture in the cell to find it. _Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. _I could hear footsteps outside my door in the hall somewhere now that I had fallen silent. They slowed to a stop in front of a door somewhere close. Was it in front of my door? _Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two. _Keys jangled and I could hear them scraping against the lock of a door. Of my door. My breath hitched and I curled tighter inside myself. _Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine.

_The door opened slowly, creaking on its un-oiled hinges, and Darion, the man whom I thought was my dad's friend, stepped inside the cell. A cruel smile was twisted on his lips, but my eyes were drawn to what he held in his hand. _Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven.

"_Take off your clothes. All of them," He commanded, closing the heavy door behind him. He unfurled the whip delicately and I swallowed hard. "Now."_

Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight…

I shot straight upright, letting out a startled cry, and blinked harshly in the early morning light. Wiping cold sweat from my forehead I scrambled to my feet in a panicked frenzy, falling down again almost immediately.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, but the pain was overwhelming. My wrists throbbed, my heart pounded against my chest like it wanted to break through, and there was a hot, heavy feeling bubbling under my skin.

"He's not here," I whispered to myself. "He's not _here_! Stop it!"

I gripped my head in my hands, winding my fingers into my curly hair, and forced myself to my feet. The heaving in my gut cause me to stumble toward the bathroom. I didn't bother turning on the light, but reached out until my fingers touched the toilet just in time. I leaned over the toilet bowl, clutching the cold ceramic tightly, and let loose the little lunch I had eaten. Shivering, I leaned my burning head against the cold toilet seat and breathed deeply.

"_Take off your clothes, Kida. And turn and face me," _The voice was merely a whispered memory and I pushed it away with less force.

"I hate you," I hissed, pulling my head back so my hair wouldn't fall into vomit and toilet water. Then, without even thinking, I turned the shower on, turning the knob all the way to cold. "I hate you… because you made me hate myself."

Casper High wasn't as big as I had imagined, but it was still a good sized school. I stood in front of the double doors, my hand stretched out toward the doorknob. But something made me hesitate. I bit my lip, still staring at the handles with trepidation. I had gotten here very early because I had finished my morning routine so quickly, so there were no kids waiting to get in behind me.

There was time to make my decision. I could have easily slipped away to try again tomorrow. He didn't expect for it to get done immediately. And tomorrow was as good a day as any. Tomorrow was Tuesday. Tuesday seemed promising.

I nodded to myself, though I wasn't really sure what I was agreeing to. But as I forced my feet to move, I realized I was backing away from the doors.

_So much for bravery, _I thought sadly. But suddenly I backed into something tall and very solid. I bit back a scream but whatever I had bumped into didn't have as much luck as it let out a cry of surprise. It began to fall, taking me with it as its arms wrapped around my middle.

Like I was laying on a sled I rode the figure down the few steps, my eyes shut tightly, but I could feel the body beneath me twisting so I remained atop it instead of being the one riding the cold steps. We came to a sliding stop at the bottom of the steps and I heard a panicked scream a little bit away. It yelled a name, but I couldn't really distinguish it. I was more concentrated on trying not to freak out.

There were arms wrapped around my middle. There was a body pressing against mine. There was someone _holding _me. Holding me down. Someone's arms were holding me down. Their body was pressed against my back. These thoughts kept racing through my head and I struggled, trying to roll off the body. Unfortunately, it didn't let go.

I began to thrash more violently, small whimpers escaping my lips while I attempted to pry the arms off of me. And like whomever it was beneath me had awoken, the person released me quickly. I rolled onto the ground and sprang to my feet, realizing absently that I had been counting again. But when I turned to greet my captor, I was shocked.

I stared into the gorgeous blue eyes of my target.

And that was how I first met Danny Fenton.

**Ooh! They've met! lol. Please review! Please!!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
Also, Kida isn't a drama queen. These are natural reactions when someone's been severely abused.  
Next chapter! Kida meets Lancer and a very angry Jazz! I'll try and have it posted quicker!**

**hermie-the-frog: Oh yea, she's pretty evil. She's got a lotta ghosts haunting her (metaphorically speaking). But only time will tell whether she turns good or not. I'll say one thing; she'll need a lot of kindness to get over her past. Let's see if she'll be strong enough to do so.**

**katiesparks: Thank you. :) This chapter was a result of Otep, Evanescence, and a LOT of chocolate.**

**Nonasuki-chan: Yea I think it was cuz i posted it in the mature thingy, i'm not sure. Thanks so much!**

**And now,** let's make biscuts!** Let's make biscuts!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Things have been going bad lately and I haven't really gotten to write. But I've been trying to spend as much time as possible on my story. I think I'm gunna try to update every monday... But let's see how you guys like it first. So I'm taking a poll; how many think I should add a lot of Kida and school/home life, how many think I should get to the point as quickly as possible? Tell me in your comments, and plz comment! PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!! ...plz?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... I am sorry for kidnapping Butch Hartman and holding him hostage until he gave me Danny Phantom. I do realize now that Danny Phantom is _only _a cartoon and nothing more... +cough+**

Chapter 3: Target Practice

I could do nothing but stare at him, and he just stared back, his eyes locked onto mine. And involuntarily I could hear his thoughts racing, but found myself unable to close his mind off from mine.

_Who is she? I've never seen her before. Wow, look at her eyes, they're so green. She's looking at me weird. She's gorgeous. Why's she looking at me like that? Why is she looking at me like she knows me?_

"Danny!" Danny looked away suddenly, getting to his feet as he stared in the direction of a tall, pretty girl with long red hair. I swayed a bit but shook off the dizziness from the rush of thoughts and the sudden break.

I recalled her name quickly from Danny's file. It was something like Jess? Jezz? No, it was like the type of music… Jazz! Jazz Fenton. Danny's eighteen-year-old sister who still lived with her family while she went to a college in her hometown. She also worked as a Psychologist in the school during the hours she didn't have school.

"Are you ok?" She asked her brother once she reached him. She brushed dirt off his arms and gave me a quick, sweeping look before returning her attention to Danny.

"I'm fine," Danny said, pulling himself away from her. But Jazz grabbed hold of his arm right above his elbow and tsk'd as she examined a small scrape that had already clotted. "Jazz, I'm fine," Danny repeated firmly, taking his arm out of her grip gently. Unfortunately that cause his attention to focus on me once again. Which meant so was Jazz's anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Jazz snapped, resting her hands on her hips in a stern manner. "Backing into someone like that… you could have seriously hurt him!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I scowled, my temper once again rising to the surface easily. "It's not like I woke up this morning and thought, 'ok, so I'm going to have some coffee, head off to my school, and while I'm at it I think I'll knock someone down the stairs!'"

Danny snickered and Jazz shot him a glare, but her hands came down off her hips.

"Well, you should really look behind you," She sighed with resignation. Then she got a good look at me. "Who are you, anyway? I haven't seen you around here before."

I hesitated before answering. "I'm Kida Teron. I just moved here from Seattle," I told her exactly what he had told me to say. In truth Teron wasn't really my last name. It was Calvin. And I was originally from California. But they couldn't know that.

"Oh, yea, Lancer said we were going to get a new student," Danny piped up suddenly, snapping his fingers at the memory.

"Well, thanks for informing me," Jazz muttered wryly. "I'm Jazz Fenton, I'm the school Psychologist. And this troublemaker is Danny Fenton. He's my brother."

Danny waved at the mention of his name. I got a good look at him. He wasn't very tall. Around 5'8". But he was at least a head taller than me and a few inches taller than his sister. He wore a tight black t-shirt that accented his slightly muscled body, and black jeans. I couldn't help but notice he had a nice butt.

"So… do you need to talk to someone?" Jazz asked me after a few second's silence.

"No!" I blurted quickly, thinking she meant a shrink, but I blushed when I realized what she had meant. Danny grinned, catching on. "I mean… yea, I think I have to talk to Lancer."

"Well, Danny can lead you to his room," Jazz replied, tugging on her white turtleneck. "I have to go set up in my office. But if you do need to talk to someone, my door's always open."

"Ok," I muttered. She smiled quickly and swept past me. "So, is she crazy?"

"Yes," Danny answered quickly, a serious look on his face. "She's _really _crazy. But she's also a good therapist."

Well that's all that matters, then," I gave him a small smile and winced at how forced it felt. That was one thing I would need to practice. Though just the thought of practicing my smiles was a bit depressing.

"Now Lancer, on the other hand, is really crazy. I mean, this guy is like the Nazi of English teachers _and _Vice Principals," He said bluntly. I laughed.

"English Nazi Vice Principal? Hmm… That's pretty scary."

"Yea, well if you have him for a teacher you'll see what I mean."

"Wait… he's a teacher _and _a Vice?" I asked, puzzled, as I stared around at the rows of lockers we passed. The school, which had looked so small on the outside, seemed so big inside. Posters advertising a pep rally adorned the walls.

"Our school's too poor to afford one of each," Danny joked. I smiled again. "No, but really we do have a few English teachers. He's just overly ambitious. And I've had the displeasure and severe misfortune of having him for the last three years."

"Ouch, sorry."

"Me, too," He sighed. Then he put his finger to his lips and took my elbow gently. I flinched away at the touch but thankfully it went unnoticed.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny called into a classroom, poking his head around the corner. "We have a new student that needs to speak with you."

"Well bring her in, Mr. Fenton."

**hermie-the-frog: Yea, Darion sucks. lol. hopefully they'll get even... I love knowing the answer. hee! Yea, the fall in love thing _is _a bit cliche, but it works, right?**

**katiesparks: lol, ok that was random... but, uh... how was the _story_? lol. it's a funny song. and "Which Backstreet Boy Is Gay?" heh**

**Nonasuki-chan: I think she needs to get some things straightened out first. But I hope so.**


	5. Chapter 4

**And here is Chapter 4!!! Ok guys, I really don't have time to respond to reviews right now... I'm not even suppsoed to be online... But please please please keep the reviews up, you guys have been so great! I'll see ya! Lots of hugs and kisses.**

**Disclaimer: I set Butch Hartman free without any further incident and he promised not to sue. Therefore I have learned my lesson and realized that Danny Phantom is... erm... not real. And I cannot own him. However, I do own Kida! Haha!**

Chapter 4 :Schedules and Confrontations

Nervous flutters erupted in my stomach as I stepped forward, trying hard to look nonchalant though inside the fear was almost overwhelming. My powers were almost slipping, ready to protect me if need be. I slowly walked into the room which was brightly lit and hurt my eyes. It seemed like everything here was brightly lit.

Mr. Lancer, I assumed, was a bald, rather overweight man with a kind face, but I was still on guard. A huge part of me wished I wasn't so afraid of meeting people, but it was what I got for being different. It was what he had given to me.

Lancer made a final mark and stood, sending a smile my way as he looked me up and down. I didn't smile back, only watched warily as he stepped forward with his hand outstretched. For a moment my mind blanked and I just stared at the hand, warning bells flaring in my head. But I kept myself from hurting the man and instead touched his hand briefly, not even bothering to grasp it. He looked at me oddly but his smile returned almost instantly.

"Yes, that's right. Kida Teron, right?" I nodded. "Yes, I spoke to your father over the phone." Anger rose in me like acid, burning my skin. _He's not my father! _I screamed mentally. Verbally I said nothing. "You just moved here from New York?"

"Seattle," I corrected him. I knew from his eyes that he knew where I was from, but he had wanted to see if I would speak. He seemed pleased when I did. "But you knew that." I was pleased that my old, smartass self was somewhere in my broken mind.

He seemed surprised and I almost smiled; I loved surprising people, and using my powers to do so.

"Yes, I did. I just wanted to see if you did," He responded. It was almost a challenge. I only nodded. "So, anyway, I have here some things for you." He pushed a thick envelope into my hands and I pulled out a small bundle of papers out. "Usually students come to tour the school before actually going to it, but you didn't. My suggestion is that you find someone to shadow throughout the first few days."

"I'll do it," Danny offered as he peered over my shoulder at the schedule I had just unfolded. He had hacked into the system and placed me in all of Danny's classes, I knew. He had already told me he had. "She's got all my classes, anyway."

Lancer's brow furrowed and he stepped forward to look, though it was pointless without Danny's to compare.

"That's odd," He muttered. "Sometimes students have similar schedules, but it's rare to have the exact same one." At that he shot Danny a pointed look and crossed his arms. "Unless someone tampered with it." My heart began to pound in my chest. I kept the innocent look on my face.

Danny held up his hands.

"Hey, it wasn't me or Tuck," He protested. "Why would I change someone I don't know's schedule to match mine?"

"I don't know, Mr. Fenton. I don't know why you do a lot of things. Like why you constantly are late to my class and often leave in the middle of it, for example."

Silence followed his statement and a blush crept across Danny's cheeks; he looked slightly ashamed. I hid a grin behind my hand and pretended to cough.

"So since class will be starting soon I suggest you either stay here or hurry to whatever you need to do," Lancer said at last after letting the silence last a moment.

"I suggest the latter," I muttered to Danny. He nodded, a small smile replacing the blush, which I had to admit had been rather cute. I followed him from the room and into the hallway, which was slowly filling with tired looking kids.

"So why were you here so early anyway?" I asked suddenly, having to talk louder over the steadying babble. "You were here an hour ago; you didn't need to come so early. Did you?"

"Uh, no. But I was up early anyway and Jazz asked me if I needed a ride," Said Danny rather dismissively. He looked uncomfortable and I wondered if the reason why he was up was because of a ghost attack.

"Say cheese!" Came a voice out of no where, followed by a blinding flash. I blinked my eyes dizzily and felt Danny step back beside me, but for a moment couldn't see anything but spots.

"Sam! What the-?" Danny cried beside me. I shook my head to rid my vision of the light and found myself staring at an amused Goth girl and a nerdy looking boy who was hovering a ways away, looking unsure as he clutched his PDA protectively.

"Sorry, Danny, I just decided I wanted to start documenting our life again!" Sam declared, stroking the fragile looking camera lightly.

"When did you ever document our life?" Danny grumbled, still rubbing his eyes.

"I started to, remember, right before the acci- hey… who are you?" The girl's lilac eyes had finally landed on me and I noticed she seemed irritated as her eyes roved over my body. "Another Goth?" I didn't like the way she had said that; it sounded sarcastic. I pushed my jet black hair out of my face and glared at her.

"No, I refuse to label myself," I retorted. "I just like to wear black. Is it such a crime?"

I saw the boy and Danny glance at each other as if to say _"Looks like trouble." _But I didn't care. This girl- Sam, Danny had said- was definitely irritating me.

"Are you saying I label myself?" Sam growled, clenching her hands into tight balls at her side.

"Hey, guys, come on," Danny butted in evasively, sliding easily between the two of us. "Sam, this is Kida. Kida, this is Tucker and Sam. They're my friends."

"I figured as much," I replied, relaxing a bit so as not to scare Danny away. But Sam seemed like a good target; if she didn't ease up I would kill her. She was a threat to my mission. She could affect mine and Danny's friendship, if I could even call it that.

Overhead the bell rang shrilly, shattering the tense silence, and Danny and Tucker looked relieved.

"Class time," Tucker said loudly. "I don't think I've ever been so glad to go to Lancer's class."

"Danny turned to leave and I pushed in front of Sam, shooting her a challenging glare. She returned it angrily, but didn't try to take my place.

In life I had noticed that a human structure was built much like a wolf's. Wolves were my absolute favorite animals, and comparing humans to them was one of my favorite things to do… or it had been. But I found this thought process returning to me as we walked to English.

Danny's pack consisted of him, Tucker, and Sam. Danny was alpha male, Sam the unofficial alpha female, since the alpha male was not her mate, and Tucker was the omega. As a new dominant female entering the pack, Sam's social status was threatened. I was planning to overthrow her, and she knew it.

But there was a new wolf entering this pack. And it was time to really begin my mission.

**I love wolf references. I love wolves. So... :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Things have been hectic lately. I'm grounded AGAIN and idek why... but I can always sneak on when she's not home so... :D Anyway, I'm gunna save responses to the end of the story cuz I've just been way too busy. Srry guys. But if you want to contact me I'm and I'll be on sometime next week hopefully. Add me!! I love you all!!!!!!!**

**Vlad: I've forgiven Jack for a lot of things. Causing the accident that ruined my life, _stealing you,_ the backwash incident...  
Maddie: Wait a second. What was that?  
Vlad: Causing the accident that ruined my life?  
Maddie: No, after that.  
Vlad: The backwash incident?  
Maddie: No, in the middle!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned DP cuz there would be so many more episodes on, but I don't... yet... +grabs torch and pitchfork+ I'M GOING TO NICK STUDIOS! **

Chapter 5: The Ghost Boy

I leaned my head against the wall behind me, letting out a long, slow breath while letting my eyes flutter shut. I was exhausted, but I feared sleeping. I knew the nightmares would haunt me, that he would haunt me…

I jerked my eyes open when his face floated behind them and I practically threw myself off my bed, twisting my body so I landed hard on my hands. Using my powers to lift me, I floated into the air and placed myself on my feet. It had been a long time since I used my powers to fly, but doing so now could be suicide.

It would be too easy to be recognizable without an alter ego.

Instead I untied my large black hoodie from my waist and pulled it over my head. I needed some air, and the stuffy apartment wasn't providing enough. The sun was almost set, but I wasn't afraid of the dark. I just needed a place to think.

Shoving my hands in the wide pocket in my front, I shivered lightly as the cold fall air hit my face as soon as I opened the door and stepped out into the town. I stood hesitating for a moment, wondering if I really wanted to take a chance out in a world I knew hardly anything about.

_Coward, _The snide voice taunted. _And you used to be so brave._

I slammed the door behind me, locking it quickly before I could change my mind. Then I began to wander away from the small two-house apartment. I wasn't sure if I had neighbors, but they hadn't come over to say hi, if I did. I didn't really care.

_Today went ok, _I decided as I strode down the street. _I pissed off Sam, got close to Danny, and… well, Tucker hit on me… That was creepy. _The techno geek, while nice, was not my type.

"_I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF, for Too Fine," _He had said after a little while, once Sam pulled Danny aside. It was most likely to scold him, and I was going to try to prevent it. But Tucker had thrown me off guard. I almost laughed when I remembered his discouraged look at my lack of interest. I wondered if many girls had turned him down.

There was another girl, Paulina, who had caught up to me before lunch and told me that if I ditched the "losers" and dressed more colorfully, I could be really popular. Surprisingly it had been Sam who steered me away. Not that I had wanted to stay in the first place.

Sam. I knew her secret without even looking into her mind. She was in love with Danny, but I was sure he didn't feel the same way about her. Maybe he loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. And I would make sure he never did.

I turned a corner and began to climb painstakingly up a steep hill that seemed to look over the whole town. However, due to years of lack of exercise, unless you counted fighting training, and lack of nutrition, I tired easily. I panted as I slowed to a stop, bending over with my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I hadn't realized the hill would be so steep.

_I used to be strong, too,_ I pointed out sadly to the mean inner voice. It was oddly silent.

I looked around carefully, but all around me was still and empty, the last vestiges of daytime light dwindling quickly. Below me houses stood warmly, light emanating from the inside out the windows. It was clear, no one was watching.

Taking a small breath, I hoped I could fly like I had before. I wasn't planning on soaring very high; just high enough to get me to the top of the hill. I squinted a bit in concentration.

A very soft silver glow surrounded my body. I held my arms out in front of me and saw it shimmering on my skin like I was being swallowed by a cloud. I concentrated and lifted myself slowly into the air, high enough so I was moving up the hill, but low enough so that my feet were almost but not quite skimming the dewy grass.

I accelerated a bit, but not too much since the whole ordeal was beginning to drain me. I wasn't used to using my powers quite so much, and knew they had to be exercised slowly but surely.

By the time I reached the crest of the hill I was tired. I let myself fall rather ungracefully onto my knees and shook my head to try and rid myself of the exhaustion. Then I looked out over the hill.

Where I was kind of hooked over like a cliff. Underneath it was a muddy slide that looped a bit and ended at a point where a sheer drop then fell beneath it. About forty feel down was a rather large forest. But to my left was the town which was lit up and almost ethereal. Behind me was a path, and I wondered if there was an easier way to get here. I would explore it later.

_Living here would be better than my dinky old apartment, _I thought wryly, crossing my legs under myself and settling in better. The sun had set completely, and under the moon I felt more… powerful. My hand was drawn to my neck and I grasped the dangling moon. It felt unusually warm.

I had the strongest urge to rip it off my neck because it was filling me with unnatural power, but he had made it so I couldn't. Only he would ever be able to remove it from my neck. It was like my brand. It was a part of me now.

I shivered though the air around me was strangely warm. Goosebumps erupted on my flesh and I drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Clenching my eyes tightly shut I felt my body shudder and tried to grasp my powers, to gain back the control I was slowly losing with emotion.

All around me I could hear a low rumble and a steady cracking. I wasn't sure what I was doing, my mind was too clouded.

"Stop it, stop it, _stop it!_" I hissed, grasping my head in my hands to try and keep the power inside.

And then it stopped. I panted slowly, still keeping my eyes tightly shut and my fingers buried in my hair, still trying to keep myself from going into overdrive with my powers. But it seemed like everything was fine.

Until the rumbling began again.

This time, however, I was sure it wasn't me. I sat up straight and listened before realizing the ground was shaking beneath me. _Earthquake? _I momentarily panicked and dug my fingers into the ground for some leverage. But as soon as I did there became no ground to dig my fingers into. It crumbled and fell away beneath me.

And I was falling with it.

I screamed shortly, sliding down the muddy slope. I tried to dig my heels into the ground but it was too steep and I found myself shooting into the open air over the forest. I screamed again, grabbing desperately at air, but I was too far away to grab the cliff. In slow motion, it seemed, I began to fall.

Growling desperately now, like some caged animal, I curled into a tight ball and summoned any remaining energy to save myself, but it was like once again grasping at absolutely nothing. I was falling, and I was sure I wouldn't survive a forty foot drop onto a tree.

At that desperate thought my skin began to grow palely, and I almost yelped in surprise and relief. I called my powers harder now, working hard to summon as much as I could.

But suddenly I wasn't falling anymore. For a moment I was thrilled, thinking my powers were now flying me through the air. But the strong arms supporting me and the warm chest I was clutched to told me I wasn't alone. I uncurled a bit and opened my eyes almost painfully, looking up.

And stared right into the glowing green eyes of Danny Phantom.

**I had a little trouble with this chapter, but chapter... seven, i think, gave me the most trouble. You guys are lucky, usually I give up. lol. But I didn't for you guys. Who, Parental Bonding is on, and it's such an early episode everyone's voices are screwed up... lol. It's awesome.**

**Ok bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Things have been crazy here. You have no idea. Heh. Well, anyway, here's chapter 6. Things get personal, Jazz gets suspicious, Danny becomes confused. It's high school. Anyway, enjoy and R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny. -.-**

Chapter 6: Ordeals

Flying through the air didn't scare me. I had flown many times before. No, it was being held tightly in the arms of a male that terrified me beyond my very being. It was the fact that one arm was underneath my knees, touching my legs, while the other was supporting my back, his hand right below my breasts. It was the fact that his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath ruffling the very top of my hair. Granted, it could've been the wind and I could've been overreacting, but I was past the point of forming coherent thoughts.

I could feel the shaking beginning in my arms and legs. The shift in Danny's body, how he held me closer to his chest, told me he noticed. But this action just succeeded in further panicking me. The shaking turned to violent thrashing quickly.

"Let me go!" I shouted, practically throwing myself from his arms. Danny seemed surprised and he caught me quickly as I almost fell, holding me closer. At that I let out a shrill, panicked scream, beating a fist against his chest. I could see the bewildered look in his eye.

Tears of rage and fear spilled over my eyelids but I didn't cry. Instead I sat up in his arms and twisted myself slightly so my booted feet were against his chest. He tried to right the awkward position, but I plowed my feet into his stomach with full force, causing him to cry out and accidentally drop me. Thankfully by that point our struggling had brought us close to the ground and I landed pretty softly on the grass.

I stood shakily, brushing the dirt and grass from my black pants, thankful they were black so the grass stains wouldn't show. I wrapped my arms around myself and began to walk away stiffly.

"Hey, wait!" Danny shouted. I heard him soar toward me and felt him beside me before I saw him. I turned away slightly to brush the tears roughly away, not allowing him to see my weakness. He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder and I flinched, knocking it off with a rough jerk. "Hey-"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted through gritted teeth. I was supposed to get him to like me, but at the moment I felt like a trapped animal. He had scared me, and I was still out of range of sensible thoughts. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"But I just wanted to-"

"Just please, leave me alone!" I cried. But he wouldn't fly off. He flew beside me persistently. I whirled around finally, trying to keep the tears that filled my eyes from spilling over. He glanced at my teary eyes and violently shaking body and backed away slightly, his eyes filled with confusion. "I just want to go home. Please just leave me alone." I winced at how frail my voice sounded, but I didn't really care. I had imagined my first meeting with Phantom to be much different. This was a disaster.

I turned on heel and bolted for my house.

Phantom, thankfully, didn't follow.

"She seemed afraid of you?" Sam raised her eyebrows, pulling her head from the locker along with a book.

"Yea. It was like she was terrified I would hurt her," Danny sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "And who isn't? I'm a freak."

"Don't, man," Tucker said consolingly, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Did you ask Jazz?" Sam asked suddenly. "Did you explain it all to her?"

"Yea, she…" He stopped suddenly, looking uncomfortable. He sighed. "I dunno if I should be telling you guys this…"

"Yes you should," Sam said in an almost demanding voice. Tucker snickered.

"Ok, well," He sighed again and leaned closer. "You know how she doesn't like to be touched and stuff?" He went on at their nods. "And how she seems so secretive and shit?" More nods. "Well, Jazz thinks she might've been… abused."

"Sexually? Physically? Verbally?" Sam said after a moment of silence.

"All three," Danny sighed a third time. "Then she explained a bunch of terms, I tuned out. It's just… that's horrible. What kind of people do that?"

_Someone really sick,_ I thought, clenching my hands around my CD player which was off. I was listening a few lockers down, my headphones covering my ears to make sure they though I wasn't listening. However, so far they hadn't even seemed to notice me. Which of course also worked to my benefit.

"Jazz wants to have a session with her," Danny said, snickering a bit now. My heart beat more quickly in my chest. "I'm pretty sure she's gunna call her down or something."

The bell rang right above my head and I jumped a little, gathering my things and getting to my feet. I watched Danny, Tucker, and Sam look around at each other for a moment before ducking quickly into Lancer's class. After a moment I followed, making it seem like I had just gotten in. I tucked my headphones into my bag and took my seat next to Danny and in front of Tucker. Sam sat on Danny's other side.

I ignored the odd looks they were giving me and pulled out my notebook, taking slow, calming breaths. Anger began to bubble beneath my skin. Jazz, Danny's meddling sister, would dare to try and define me? To get into my business and see what made me so fucked up?

Well I wouldn't let that happen.

And the fact that Danny had told Tucker and Sam pissed me off as well.

I contented myself with the thought that they would all pay eventually, but it didn't stop the shaking that was beginning in my hands. I gripped the pen tightly in one and the side of the desk in the other to steady them.

Lancer stepped in front of the class, quickly calling us to attention by taking roll. I paid attention, hoping to keep my mind off of my anger.

"Settle down, settle down," He said over the babble. "It's time to take attendance. Dash Baxter?"

"Here."

I began to wonder suddenly what I would do if and when Jazz called me down. My heart pounded at the thought but I calmed myself with a disgusted breath. _I won't go, _I decided simply. _I mean, she can't _make _me talk to her, right? It's my body, my life. And she can't take control of it._

"Kida Teron?"

"Here," I replied absently, still thinking.

"Danny Fenton?"

"He-oh!" I glanced over just in time to see a faint bluish mist blow from Danny's mouth, as if it was very cold. "Um, Mr. Lancer? I need to use the bathroom before school starts!"

"Is there any point in telling you no?" Lancer sighed in defeat.

"No!" Danny shouted back, already in the hallway. A few kids chuckled and Lancer shot them a glare. He continued with roll.

_That breath… I remember reading that in his file… some sort of sense. A ghost sense? I think it is. But then that means there's a ghost nearby? _I sat up quickly and squinted out the window, using my powers to try and sense a ghost. Unfortunately I wasn't sure what ghost energy felt like to my powers. There were many different energies around, but most of them were foreign. Any one of them could've been ghost energies. And I had been too freaked out the night before to seek out Danny's and maybe store it for later use. I groaned softly and rubbed the bridge of my nose. _This is not going well. He should've chosen someone else._

I angrily sent an eraser flying across the room with that thought.

**This chapter was ok to write. The next chapters are getting harder. I'm writing chapter 14, and i'm trying to wrap it up without cutting it off. Well, you'll see. Anyway I'll try and update sooner as an apology! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I decided to update early. :) Yay. Um... Well I didn't really like this chapter so much but I promise chapter 8 is better. Don't hate me! And I love all the awesome reviews I'm getting! 27!!! That's awesome! Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! See ya!**

**Disclaimer: Must I state the obvious? I have no money, don't sue me.**

Chapter 7: Confrontations

I stared absently across the huge football field, my chin in my hands as the wind whipped my hair all around. The air was cold on my bare skin, but I didn't even notice. After first period I had skipped out of school. I didn't want to deal with anyone calling me into their office to talk, didn't want to deal with faking a smile.

I hated this place.

Granted, it probably wasn't too smart to remain on school grounds. But I couldn't seem to muster up the strength to move. Instead I allowed my thoughts to wander to the trouble I might get in. He had given the school my cell phone number just in case. He had told me that after he gave it to me. So if they called I would know.

Most likely I wouldn't pick up.

I gritted my teeth as a particularly cold blast of air made goosebumps rise on my arms. I shivered and wanted to move, but my limbs weren't listening. It was like I was stuck.

_Too weak, _The voice whispered. I clenched my fists and held back the tears that threatened. I refused to cry. Last night had been enough to last me a long time. I couldn't afford that kind of weakness. It could easily cost me the mission. And with Darion, the result of the mission could mean life or death.

Faintly I heard the bell ring for lunch and stiffened. If anyone came out here for lunch, which they usually did, I could be questioned. Especially since Danny and his friends usually came out here to eat and they would most certainly question me. Then they would tell Jazz and she'd question me, too.

I stood so quickly the blood rushed to my head and made me dizzy, but I was already halfway down the bleachers, too stricken with desperation to care. I practically bolted for the gap in the fence.

"Kida!" I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. I recognized it as Danny's. I cried out quietly in exasperation. Didn't he get lunch? It would've given me adequate time to escape. I stumbled slightly, unsure of what to do. If I ran, he would tell Jazz that I had run away from him. And it would give her more of a reason to be suspicious.

So I decided to do the only thing that made sense at the moment, the only thing that came to me in the fog of jumbled thoughts.

I slowed down as I got near the fence and slipped a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. Smoking affected me very unlike it affected other humans. I couldn't get addicted, I wasn't sure why, but it acted almost like a drug in my system, soothing my every nerve and calming my body, but in a different way than it should. It was like being shot with an awesome tranquilizer. Like a high.

One of the many things I had taken up before I was captured that I was rediscovering.

I lit one up and turned around, smiling a little. Danny jogged up to meet me, eyeing the cigarette in my hand warily.

"I didn't know you smoked," He said carefully.

"I don't," I replied, winking and taking a long drag. "It's all an illusion."

"Why'd you run?" He decided to change the subject.

"I didn't want to get in trouble for smoking on school grounds."

"I thought you don't smoke," He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"As far as they know," I gestured toward the school. "I don't."

"I see," He didn't see. He was blind like the rest of them. "Why'd you skip the rest of the day?"

I hesitated. "I didn't feel like going to school," It was the truth. Well, half of it, anyway. "It's my life, right? Why should I have to waste it in school?"

He opened his mouth, but then closed it, a puzzled look forming on his face. "Hey, you're right. Why should you? And why should I?"

"You shouldn't," I said simply. "You should come with me."

"Oh, I… I can't."

"Why? Afraid they'll call your parents? Afraid you'll get caught?" I was taunting him, I knew. But it was fun. And I hadn't had fun in a long time.

"No!" He growled defensively. I smiled and took a final drag, putting the butt out on the fence. Maybe I wouldn't do that anymore. It tasted gross and was a bad habit anyway. But it made me feel good.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Except for my mission.

"Then come with me," I said simply. "Break the rules for once." _Instead of enforcing them, _I added silently.

He seemed to be thinking it over.

"Ok," He said at last. "Where to?"

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" The question took me by surprise and I answered without thinking.

"No," I licked my ice cream and shot him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

I almost swore out loud as it hit me. He was asking me because he wanted a possible reason for my little episode the previous night. But the part of me that wanted to retain as much pride as possible said that my original response was better and there was no need to think of a cover story. He wouldn't think I was weak. Weakness was the reason why I was captured in the first place. I couldn't fight him off. But that would never happen again.

"Do you know who… who Danny Phantom is?" I glanced quickly at him, searching his eyes.

"Well, yea, I see him in the paper most of the time," I laughed. It was a lie. I didn't even read the paper. Too… much, I supposed.

He blushed a bit. I glanced at my watch; 5:15. The day had flown by without a call to my cell or Danny's. I hoped that had meant our absences went unnoticed.

"Do you like Sam?" I asked abruptly.

"What? Me?! Like Sam?!" He spluttered loudly, turning red. A few people turned to stare at him.

"Danny…"

"Ok, the truth is… well… not even Tucker knows about this, I shouldn't be telling you."

"I won't tell," I said quickly, using my mind to push him a bit as well. I held up a hand, fingers crossed, and winked. "Girl Scout's honor."

"You were in the Scouts?" Danny said incredulously.

"Hey, I could have been in the Girl Scouts, mister!" I brandished my remaining cone at him and it almost slipped out of my hand. "But no, I wasn't. I just promise."

"Ok, ok… Tucker should probably know anyway, maybe I should tell him, too… Anyway, Sam and I… we used to secretly date," He admitted at last. _Explains the jealousy and possessiveness over him, _I thought wryly. "But it was awkward… like dating my sister."

"Ew," I muttered.

"Tell me about it. Anyway we ended up staying just friends and now we're closer than ever."

_Only I think she's not as over him as he is her, _I thought to myself, picturing Sam throughout the time I had been here. She was relaxed at first, but now that there was competition…

"Kida?" Danny asked suddenly. I sighed inwardly; just from his body language alone I could tell the next question was going to either be about or related to the night before.

"Yep."

"Do you like your parents?" _I don't even need my powers to figure out what he's inquiring. That's one for me._ I frowned thoughtfully, brushing aside the thought. Did I like my parents? I didn't really remember much about my parents. My mind wouldn't really allow me to. It would cause unneeded pain. I decided to lie. Again.

"I guess so. But my parents are never home. They both work really late and leave home really early."

He looked surprised at that.

"What do you do for dinner?"

"Uh… whatever I feel like, I suppose," I wanted to laugh and cry. For the past few nights I hadn't eaten anything. For the past few days all I had really eaten was a cheeseburger and a ham sandwich. Oh, and there had been that rather questionable school macaroni and cheese, but I wasn't sure if that counted as food.

"Well… do you want to eat over my house?" My mind raced. Eating over Danny's house would please Darion, but it would mean I would have to meet new people and be in the same room as Jazz. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the first one, and I definitely wasn't ready for the second. But also… a part of me _wanted _to go. Thoughts, decisions, and excuses plagued my thoughts, but when my gaze landed on his own eager one, I knew what my decision would be.

"That would be… nice."

**Next chapter... DINNER WITH THE FENTONS!!! AH!!!! lol no really, it turns out pretty good. I hope.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I love Danny. I love him so much. I may have kidnapped him (+cough+_again_+cough+), but he's not mine. Hell, but I'm his!**

Chapter 8: Dinner

I hid my nervousness as well as I could, but it was there and I feared Danny could see it. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but it wasn't just nerves; I was _scared_. So scared that I had to keep my guard up to keep the sporadic jolts of nervous energy that was currently prickling beneath my skin in check. I crossed my arms so both hands were clenched over my elbows. That way if he asked why I was hugging myself I could easily blame it on the cold.

Except it wasn't really that cold out, but I could say I was just used to heat. Or sick. If I was sick I could use that as an excuse to go home.

"You ok?" I broke free of my thoughts and looked around at the blue-eyed teen. One hand was on the door handle of what I realized was his home. His gaze was locked on my face, like he was searching my eyes for a missing piece to some sort of puzzle. I inwardly withdrew myself so my emotions were better hidden; he wouldn't find anything he was searching for.

"I'm fine," I said at last, glad my voice sounded strong instead of the weak tone I had been expecting. I quirked my lips up to show him I was indeed fine and he cocked an eyebrow almost disbelievingly. _What is with him? It's like he can read my thoughts!_ I was afraid to even read his and see what he was thinking about me. I had realized a while ago that when you invaded someone's thoughts you sometimes heard things you didn't want to hear.

Danny did something then that made my heart beat twice as fast, probably because I wasn't expecting it. He reached over and slipped two fingers between my elbow and my hand until I was forced to relinquish my safe grip on myself. All the while still watching my eyes, as if gauging a reactions, he wrapped his hand around mine, giving it a small squeeze while sending me an encouraging smile. I felt an unknown emotion then, almost like an electric zap of lightning.

Then he let go to open the door. The moment contact was lost the feeling was gone and I was left perturbed and bewildered. _It must just be like always… a side effect. He scared me, that's all._

But it hadn't felt like that fear. I brushed it aside as Danny beckoned me inside. I had a mission, and the mission I would complete no matter what emotions I experienced.

Warm air hit me as soon as I walked through the door. I shivered pleasurably and basked in the warmth, letting the air wash over me. I had been outside since morning without a jacket, and though it got bearable as I got used to it, the warm weather was a nice change of pace.

"Well, this is my house," Danny said obviously. I snorted.

"Really?" I commented wryly, taking in the huge room anyway. "And here I was thinking it was my house! Silly me."

"I… you're joking, right?" The look on his face clearly read; 'Please be joking. _Please _don't be that stupid.' I rolled my eyes.

"Um… Duh!"

"Just making sure," He shot me a crooked smile. I couldn't help but notice it was an incredibly cute crooked smile.

"Danny!" Jazz growled from the doorway of another room, presumably the kitchen from what I could see of it. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach at the look on her face. Her eyes were narrowed, her mouth set in a scowl, and her body language clearly said she was pissed.

"Here's trouble…" I muttered. Danny snickered but fortunately Jazz hadn't heard. She stormed forward, arms crossed, and glared at Danny and me. Apparently she either hadn't realized who I was or forgot all about wanting to talk to me. I personally hoped both if not the second one.

"_What _is the matter with you!" She snarled in a hushed whisper, trying to keep her voice low so their parents (I assumed) wouldn't hear. Danny just raised a questioning eyebrow innocently, but it only succeeded in pissing Jazz off even more. "I kept Lancer from giving you a detention, but if you even think I won't hesitate in telling mom and dad you skipped school-!" She began what sounded like a long winded rant in the process, but thankfully Danny cut her off before she could build steam.

"Whoa, Jazz, wait! I can explain!" He held up both hands submissively, his eyes wide with fear while he glanced from me to his sister. He was clearly pleading for help. Jazz drew herself up tall, her arms crossed and foot tapping. I sighed.

"It was my fault," I said at last. Danny looked relieved. Unfortunately Jazz's attention was then on me, which meant so was her anger. "See, I needed someone to talk to so I asked Danny to go get ice cream with me. At my old school we were allowed to. I didn't know, I'm sorry." I was totally pulling excuses out of my ass, but I hoped it would not only keep us out of trouble but serve to help Jazz decide not to pester me about my past and my reactions the other night.

She seemed to deflate; she uncrossed her arms and stopped tapping her foot, anyway. But she seemed to be thinking this over, making sure it was a plausible excuse. Then she sighed, looking at least approachable once again.

"First you nearly kill him, then you skip school with him," She muttered, shaking her head. "Alright, I'll buy it. But next time come to me before you bail on school!"

"K, Jazz, thanks," I muttered, moving past her.

"Aye, aye, sis!" Danny chirped, saluting her with a grin as he followed behind me. Jazz shook her fist after him, though she definitely looked faintly amused. "Thanks for that," He said to me once we cleared her.

"Hey, don't even mention it," I waved the thanks away and looked around only to find myself almost leading us down an unfamiliar an vaguely dangerous flight of stairs. _Why am I leading, anyway? I'll just end up killing us! _"Where do these go?" I pointed down the stairs.

"To the lab!" A loud, unfamiliar, and excited voice boomed behind me, making me jump. I whirled around and found myself staring at the rather large belly of a huge man in an orange jumpsuit. My gaze slid upward and into the kind face of a man I remembered from Danny's file; Jack Fenton, father.

"Uh, dad, this is Kida, Kida, dad, or Jack," Danny told me quickly, almost laughing at the look on my face. "Whatever you prefer."

"Nonsense, call me dad!" Jack bellowed, sweeping me into a bear hug, to my horror. I cringed and tried to pull away. Danny saw my discomfort and acted fast.

"Uh, dad! Kida doesn't like to be touched!" Danny said quickly, tugging on his dad's arm.

"Aw, why not?" Jack pouted, but released me anyway. Panting slightly, I stumbled away from the huge man, quashing the fear and panic that threatened to burst from my chest. I smoothed my hair with my shaking hands like a ruffled bird.

"She just doesn't like human contact," He explained quietly, like he didn't want me to hear that he knew. He glanced at me quickly and I straightened up, pasting a brave grin on my face.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I just… I'm not a hugging person. But it's nice to meet you, Jack."

"Danny, is your friend staying for dinner?" Jack asked eagerly, forgetting the whole incident. "And how about ghosts? Do you like ghosts?"

"Speaking of dinner, what should we have?" Another new voice joined us and I looked at a woman with auburn hair and a blue jumpsuit. Maddie Fenton, Danny's mom.

"No more radioactive food!" Jazz told her parents firmly as she wandered into the kitchen. "I'm still sick from the meatloaf."

"Pizza, and mom, we have a guest if that's ok," Danny said quickly. Maddie surveyed me quickly before aiming a questioning glance at her son. "Kida, Maddie, mom, Kida."

"It's ok, Danny, but I wish you would tell me when we have company," Maddie scolded him. Then she shot me a smile. "Hello, dear, how are you?"

"Ok, I suppose," I answered, smiling nervously.

"That's good. Ok, so pizza? Let me go order." She moved quickly from the room, looking vaguely distracted. Jack, on the other hand, had disappeared, and I wondered how such a big man had slipped by unnoticed.

Danny and I were alone.

"So I hope pizza's ok," Danny said awkwardly.

"Pizza's fine," I agreed. In truth, I hadn't had pizza in years and the thought of it was making my mouth water.

"Sorry about my dad, he's just-"

"No, it's ok," I shook my head. "I just don't really like human contact."

"Why?" Danny blurted out after a brief hesitation. I smiled a little, though there was no happiness, no humor, nothing positive in it.

"I'm sorry, Danny," I almost croaked. "But that's for me to know and for you to never find out."

**So far, I'm not sure why, but this was the hardest chapter I had to write. I must have rewritten it about a million times so enjoy and please comment! Please? I'll give you chocolate.**

**Next chapter has a darker side to it. I'm so wiped right now, I didn't even want to update. Last night I went to the My Chemical Romance concert, and it was SO cool! I got a bunch of confetti they popped over us and now it's in my room in a bag. lol. Not obsessed... ok, maybe a little. But gerard way is hotttttt!**

**"'It's ok, Danny, but I wish you would tell me when we have company," Maddie scolded him. Then she shot me a smile. "Hello, dear, how are you?'" I wasn't sure of how Maddie would react, but I think I kinda gave her a Mrs. Weasley-esque personality. Ah well. Who cares.**

**Thank you guys! I love you all!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So this chapter is pretty much a suspenseful. I like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny. I wish I did, but... you know**

Chapter 9: A Phone Call

I breathed slowly in and out, clenching my arms around my legs so tightly I was curled into a secure ball with my head so pressed into my thighs I could hardly get any oxygen at all. Shivers ran up and down my spine and my skimpy tank top and baggy pajama pants clung uncomfortably to my sweat soaked skin.

It was the nightmare again. Or rather, it was one of the nightmares again. And it stung worse than the others. Because this was a new one, and in it I had failed my mission.

I shivered as his furious face flashed into my mind, forcing my eyes to snap open and my head to shoot up to make sure he wasn't in the room with me. I looked around, terrified, almost desperate. And I almost screamed.

There he was, standing in the corner, his beady eyes surveying me with the rage-filled hunger I had seen so many times before. I could see him step forward fully into view, his pink tongue poking out of his mouth to lick his lips in a sadistic delusion of seduction. Whimpering, I blinked hard, and when I opened them he was gone. I felt limp with relief and slumped back against my pillows.

I gazed out the window at the silver moon, pushing a disheveled lock of hair from my face. It was full.

_Werewolves come out tonight, _I thought to myself, wanting to laugh. Instead tears welled up in my eyes and I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat. _I had lost so much time of my life… and it's all his fault. _I thought bitterly, unable to stop the tears from spilling down my hot cheeks. _I'll never get to see my family again, because of him. I'll never be able to have a normal relationship, because of him. I'm ruining Danny's life, because of him. Danny will be in the same situation as I am currently. And it's all because of him._

_So then don't do it, _The sensible voice piped up at last. I bit my lip nervously.

_But… I don't want to make him mad. He'll hurt people, he'll hurt my family, he'll hurt me, and he'll send someone else after Danny. _My head drooped. _There would be no point._

_But Danny will be safe._

I couldn't bring myself to reply to the voices in my head, and instead got to my feet gingerly, testing them to make sure I wouldn't fall over. I wandered slowly into the bathroom, carefully avoiding my reflection and not even bothering to turn on the harsh light. Instead I turned the cold knob in the bath, beginning to fill the rather large tub. I hated the cold, but my body was burning as if a fire was lit from under my skin.

It happened sometimes.

I stripped, running a hand over my stomach and wincing when I realized I could count every rib on my stomach. I had had about three slices of pizza at Danny's before I began to feel sick from it, unused to so much food.

"Lightweight," Danny had teased playfully. I had gritted my teeth and forced a small smile. Oddly enough, Jazz had shot Danny a very dirty look, as if she had known his comment had upset me.

I turned off the water and stepped into the tub, ignoring the icy hot lightning that was shooting up my legs. My body cooled quickly but I lowered myself bravely into the freezing water. The cold burned my skin and the water began to slop over the sides with the force of my badly suppressed shivers.

I stopped with the water at my neck, my breath coming out in short gasps, before bracing myself and slipping my head under. My body was beginning to get used to the cold, and it even began to feel good. And here under the water everything was silent and peaceful. I stretched out under the water and rolled myself slowly, opening my eyes. Everything was so distorted, nothing looked like normal. I liked it when everything was blurry, because then you couldn't see the bad things. Everything was out of focus and there was never any question why. It was just… peaceful.

I held myself under until my lungs began to burn so badly I couldn't bear it. And even then I didn't panic and throw myself out of the water gasping for breath like most people did. Instead I let myself float to the surface, using only a gentle push from my hands to bring me back to oxygen.

My head broke the surface and I gulped down oxygen in deep breaths, my body slightly numb from the icy cold of the water. Eyeing the splashes of light blue that was beginning to grace the morning sky outside my window, I sighed and grabbed the soap.

_No use being late._

I was drying my long hair and watching the soft curls dry slowly but surely when it happened.

My cell phone rang.

It startled me so much I ended up dropping the hair drier, but it was quickly forgotten. My gaze was fixed on the little black phone that was emitting an odd musical tune. My hand flew to my throat involuntarily, closing around the dangling silver moon. I knew without even looking who it was.

I picked up the phone with trembling hands, catching sight of the almost completely healed scars on my wrists. He had caused those. He had caused my fear. And now I would have to hear his voice once again.

Flipping open the lid, I brought the phone to my ear, bracing myself so the fear was completely gone from my voice.

"Hello?" I said coldly.

"Kida, my dear," The voice on the other end sounded oddly pleased. "How are you?"

"Fine, sir," I replied with no inflection. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine. I just called to see how your mission was going."

I hesitated. "Going fine. I'm currently working the target, getting him to trust me."

"Are you dating?"

"N-"

"Kida, don't say no," I flinched at the anger in his voice. "Why aren't you dating? You'll have a better chance of getting him to trust you."

"I'm taking it slow."

"Well speed things up, Kida," There was no kindness in his voice now. "I'm growing impatient, and I'm very disappointed to find you're so far behind in your mission. I can't punish you, so don't make me pull you and do it myself."

"Yes, sir."

There was a click and the line went dead. The trembling in my hands had spread to my whole body by now and I curled myself into a ball, vaguely realizing the hair drier was still going loud and strong.


	11. Chapter 10

**That phone call got her scared. Here's another chapter. I'm all done with this story, I've completed all the chapters. So I will be updating faster. There are like 24 chapters so keep looking! I love your reviews, guys! They make me feel special. ;) Anway, enjoy this present for all your easter needs! lol**

**Disclaimer: ... Oh me! Ok, yea, I don't own Danny. So don't sue me. But I could use some money. I'll go ask Butch if he wants it. :)**

Chapter 10: Surprise!

"Danny!" I called out, hurrying to meet the surprised boy. I didn't live that far away from him, so I was able to catch him easily before school. Thankfully he stopped and waited for me I caught up quickly. "Hey, I saw you and thought I'd walk you to school."

"Cool," He smiled and motioned for us to walk. "Something seems different about you."

"And you. Nice shirt," I teased, pointing to his button down sleeveless white shirt. Today was an oddly warm day and I even found myself wearing a tank top. It was in the eighties.

He blushed and tugged at his collar. "Yea, well, gotta look good for picture day."

"P-picture day?" I squeaked. "Wait- they like take pictures of us?"

"Well, yea," Danny quirked an eyebrow. "That's what picture day _is_."

"Oh… is it mandatory?"

"Yea, 'fraid it is. You seem in a good mood today, at any rate."

Darion's words came back to me and I pushed them away quickly, hitching a slightly seductive smile on my face. _Time to flirt._

"Yea, well, I have reasons to be happy," I replied airily, turning slightly and hoping he caught my gist. Instead his gaze landed on my other arm and he stopped, grabbing my arm and turning me. I suppressed a shudder at the contact and looked at what he was staring at. _Shit, I had forgotten about that_.

"Nice tattoo," He muttered, stroking his fingers down the length of the feather. I squirmed uncomfortably but he took no notice. "When'd you get that?"

"A while ago, not sure when," I couldn't stop myself from adding; "Erm… can you please let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry," Danny released me, but not quickly like most people would. Slowly and gently, as if telling me he was still there even if he couldn't express it through touch. It stirred an odd feeling inside me, but I didn't have time to explore feelings. We had begun walking again. "Why are you like that?" He blurted out.

My heart began to pound in my ears. "Like what?" I asked carefully, deciding to play dumb.

"Like that. You avoid physical contact, you're really withdrawn, you don't seem to be able to trust another being…" It sounded to me as if he was repeating something Jazz had said. I avoided those bright blue eyes and chose to instead stare ahead of me.

"I'm just like that, I guess," I lied. _If only you knew._ "Hey, race you to the school," I said suddenly, turning so I was walking backwards. I grinned suggestively and Danny opened his mouth to protest; he obviously wanted to stay on the subject.

But before he could say anything I was off, running so fast the wind was whistling in my ears.

I heard Danny's surprised half shout, half laugh, and knew he was trying to catch up.

"Hey, you didn't take the bus today," Tucker greeted Danny with a clap on the shoulder. Danny turned away from his locker to look at his friend. I kept my own head buried in my locker though I had long since found what I needed, and continued to spy on the boys. "Did you fly?"

"No, I walked," He replied carefully. "With Kida."

Tucker took in a sharp, exaggerated breath. "Ooh, Sam's gunna kill you…"

"Which is why we're not gunna tell her," Danny said quietly. "Sam doesn't need to know."

"She's already thinking of going after Kida, y'know," Tucker said.

"I know, I can tell," Danny answered wearily, slamming his locker door shut. "This jealousy thing is pissing me off."

"I still can't believe you never told me you guys went out," Tucker said, sounding hurt. "I'm your best friend."

"Tucker, we didn't tell _anyone_. We just wanted to try it out first before we told people. And it didn't work out, so we didn't bother getting anyone involved."

"You still shoulda told me," Tucker muttered dejectedly.

Danny sighed. "Ok, I won't do it again."

"Good."

Overhead the bell rang shrilly and I shut my locker door quietly. I watched Danny and Tucker traipse into Lancer's room and frowned.

_Speaking of the bitch, where's Sam today? _I thought curiously, looking up and down the emptying hallway to no avail. _Ah well. Guess I can work on my mission in peace today._

I made my way to Lancer's as well, just making it seconds before the late bell rang. Ignoring Lancer's reprimanding glare, I slipped into my usual seat beside Danny and glanced at Sam's usual seat. Empty. A devious smile unfurled on my face and I imagined possible horrible scenarios that had happened to the little brat.

In none of them did she come out alive.

"Ok, class, as you know today is Picture Day," Lancer began after taking a quick roll call. "They'll be calling you down by groups throughout the day. This class is group G, make sure you keep that in mind."

He stared around the room to make sure everyone had listened to his little speech. Some gave nods of acknowledgement, some continued to snore. Lancer went on with the lesson shortly afterwards. I sighed inwardly and began to doodle in my notebook, thinking. Where was Sam?

_I don't care, _I thought stubbornly, turning the page in my notebook so violently it ripped. Thankfully no one took any notice.

_Hey, what's up? _I scrawled on the paper. I folded it and carefully slipped it onto Danny's desk, keeping a close eye on Lancer. It hurt to take as much interest as I had to in Danny when all I really wanted to do was be alone. But his phone call scared me. And I knew I had to speed up the mission. I caught sight of the brand that spread along my upper arm and shuddered.

Danny eyed me curiously- I ignored him and kept drawing, not even bothering to pretend to pay attention.

The note slipped back onto my desk.

Nothing. What's up with you?

_Oh you know. The usual bullshit. Lol. Lancer can bore a person to sleep in five minutes. Two in warm weather. _I heard Danny snicker after reading the note.

_Nice. And it's true. Hmm… funny and smart. What else should I know about you?_

_I'm a bitch. It's the harsh truth._

_Lol wow. Down to earth, too. Are you perfect?_

_Far from it hon, _I wrote carefully, keeping the shaking from entering my hands at the words. _Far from it._

I yanked at my hair irritably, the folded note still clenched in my hand. The class had been long and tiring, punctuated by a message over the PA calling for group A to please report to the auditorium for pictures. Needless to say, it wasn't even the afternoon yet and my head was already beginning to pound. I groaned to myself.

"You ok?" Danny asked me, filing out of the stifling classroom behind me. I nodded carefully, but it made my head hurt even more. The threat of a Pulse was imminent.

A Pulse was a sudden influx of thoughts that I couldn't turn off or prevent. It hurt a lot, and it was usually caused by headaches, which were usually pretty severe because of my powers. I felt dizzy and found myself at Danny's locker without knowing how I got there. I looked up to see those gorgeous blue eyes peering at me in a concerned manner.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, this time keeping a secure hand on my shoulder. For once I was too preoccupied to flinch away.

"I'm f-" I had every intention of saying I was fine, but at that moment the dizziness overwhelmed me and I ended up losing my balance, falling straight into his arms.

"Whoa," He muttered, helping me up. I shook my head, trying to alert myself and get myself back on my own two feet, but my knees were buckling and I only succeeded in falling further into his arms, my hands clutching his shoulders. The warmth of his body was oddly comforting, more so than any other person I had met so far, and his touch didn't make me want to crawl inside myself.

I just relaxed and breathed in his scent, concentrating on burying my face in his chest to welcome the cool darkness instead of the harsh overhead lights. The dizziness and the pain began to subside, ebbing away slowly but surely. I thought about breaking away, but for once I felt too relaxed to care that someone was holding me. _Maybe just a little longer,_ I thought contentedly. _After all, I did almost pass out._

_Excuses, excuses, _The snide voice teased. I ignored it.

But eventually I realized I would need to let go of Danny; I could hear him saying my name in an almost panicked voice, though it sounded distant, growing closer.

A little reluctantly, I broke away and was able to support myself on my own two feet. However, Danny kept a careful grip on my wrists.

"What happened?"

"I… just wanted a hug?" I offered. Danny quirked an eyebrow. "Ok, ok, I felt a little sick. It happens sometimes."

"Want to go to the nurse?" He asked.

"No!" Tucker blurted out beside us. I giggled- _giggled!- _and Danny shot Tucker a look. "Sorry, I… hate doctors," He muttered, shuddering.

"It's ok, I do, too," I agreed, grimacing. "I'm ok."

"Alright," Danny sighed, and finally released my wrists.

"Ok, so we have what class next?" I asked, turning.

And a fist collided painfully with my stomach as I turned.

**Oh no! How will Kida react to this? Not so good. It's all I'll say. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**So in this chapter, Sam does not get her ass kicked. Sorry to the fans who were hoping for it. No, she has a much worse reaction that has to do with her past, of course. Bear in mind she's abnormally strong so if she wanted to kicked Sam's ass. she would have. But there's a price you pay with abuse.**

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if we could get these things published?!?! Well, I can't cuz Danny's not mine. Kida is though. Maybe I can do something with her. Hmm...**

Chapter 11: Demons

It was amazing how the simplest thing, the smallest action, can ultimately take you about twenty steps back from recovery. How the slightest trigger can send a memory flying up to meet you in a second. I wasn't afraid of Sam, not at all. I could kill her with a thought. It wasn't Sam that terrified me, but Darion. Or rather, the shadow of Darion, of his abuse.

Because with that one punch to the stomach, I found myself back where I had tried for so long to escape. The darkness was before my eyes once again as if a blanket had been thrown over my head, and all I could see was black. I could smell sweat, blood, and that disgusting musty scent that clogged my nose and made breathing difficult. I could practically hear the jingling of chains and my sore wrists hurt badly once again.

Before, when Darion would come in for my beating, he would take the chains off the wall and throw me to the floor. He liked to strangle; maybe he got off on it. Because more than a few times he had wrapped the chain around my throat, badly hurting my raw wrists in the process, and he would choke me. He enjoyed it immensely.

He liked to go for the stomach first, because it had always taken me a moment to curl into a ball before he continued on, and he knew it was the most tender place. It wasn't the primary target, but it was the worst.

My thoughts raced in my head and I tried to figure out where I was. I knew I was curled in a tight ball somewhere, but I was between worlds. Something told me I needed to get up, needed to find my way out, because where I was trapped was _not _where I really was, and I needed to get back. But I couldn't get myself to unfurl. I was too terrified to use my powers, too frozen with fear to even think straight.

I could hear voices trying to break through my mental field, but it was like listening to a badly tuned radio. They were so garbled I couldn't even make them out. They sounded vaguely familiar, however, and I wanted to call out to them, to ask for their help. But in this darkness there was no one to help me. A tear trickled down my cheek.

_Weak,_ The snide voice said to me harshly. _Suck it up and get up. You're weak. You're a coward._

_I am, _I agreed silently, miserably. Another tear trickled down my cheek and fell onto my bare leg. But I didn't feel it. I could see my naked legs beneath me. But I didn't feel the tear. Was I imagining wearing no clothes? Was I really wearing pants? I didn't know. I felt so upside down.

Hands were touching my shoulders and I curled more tightly inside myself, trying to escape them. They didn't seem unfriendly and they didn't seem to be hurting me. It was like they were trying to help me, to encourage me. I rubbed my wrists tenderly, but surprisingly they didn't feel as sore.

The scene was beginning to fade, the smells and sounds fading slowly but surely. Faint light began to creep into my vision through my eyelids, and I could slowly hear the voices getting louder.

"…could you do that?! What is wrong with you?!" That was Danny, I knew. I could recognize his voice more easily than the others. I concentrated on trying to figure it out.

"I didn't hit her that hard, I told you!" Another voice shouted. It was female, and sounded as if it had repeated this more than a few times. It was a voice I knew I didn't like, but the name was difficult. Another voice was sterner, definitely male, and it seemed to be addressing the two arguing voices. It was nearby, but there was no contact. I moaned quietly; it was all a garbled mess. My head hurt badly.

I reached out carefully with my mind so I could see without looking. I could sense spiritual signatures easily, and memorized a person's signature as soon as I met them. One was Danny's; I knew that bright, heroic signature. That one full of hope. Another was darker, angrier… that was Sam's. And the third was odd; a much older man who didn't understand but wanted to badly. I recognized that, however faintly, as Mr. Lancer's. There was no one else in the hallway.

"Enough!" Lancer barked sharply. I could feel him kneeling protectively beside me, but I didn't unfurl even though by now I was pretty sure everything was alright. No, the only emotion I was really feeling right now was anger and embarrassment. "Where is Mr. Foley with your sister, anyway?"

I felt a sinking feeling in my gut; they had called Jazz. Why Jazz? Why not the school nurse.

Danny seemed to want to know the same thing.

"Why did you call Jazz anyway?" He asked, his voice still tight with anger. "The nurse can help her more, right?"

"This… seems to be more of a Psychological-based issue than a pain-based one," Lancer admitted reluctantly.

There was silence from the other two and I could sense the discomfort that was thick in the air.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked carefully.

"I'm afraid I don't know, and if I did I couldn't tell you, Miss Manson," Lancer said sharply. "I think you should go to the office now, anyway."

"But-!" Sam began to protest, but it was Danny who cut her off.

"Just go," He muttered. "It might upset her to see you anyway."

"It's not my fault she's weak," Sam growled, but marched away anyway.

I seethed. _Who is she calling weak? _I thought angrily. But I felt too tired to be any more angry than I already was. The emotional exhaustion I was feeling was almost overwhelming, and I just wanted to sleep.

Unfortunately, Jazz chose this time to arrive.

"Mr. Lancer? What happened? Tucker just said Kida collapsed," Jazz said, her voice high with fear.

I tuned out as Lancer explained the whole thing to her quietly, and felt Danny walk over and kneel beside me. I tensed nervously, expectantly, and he seemed to feel it. He placed a hand resolutely on my shoulder. It didn't terrify me as much as I thought it would, and I didn't flinch away. I almost leaned into the comforting touch.

However, when the chatter stopped and Jazz's hand touched my back lightly, I unintentionally flinched away so hard I ended up slamming into a locker and tumbling from my curled position. Catching my breath, I looked around at the expectant and unsure faces. Danny, Jazz, Lancer, and Tucker all watched me as if checking for signs of a breakdown. I hated to disappoint them.

"Are we having a party?" I asked softly, trying to break the tension. Danny chuckled and Jazz threw him a disapproving look.

"Kida, can you hear me?" Jazz asked slowly and clearly.

"Aye, aye, Captain," I replied, flashing her a quick smile. She seemed unconvinced.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Casper High," I answered dully. "And it's October twenty-third, two thousand and seven. Can I go now?" I turned to Danny before she could answer. "Did anyone see?"

"No, everyone had passed to their classes except for a few stragglers. But they didn't see," Danny answered softly, laying a reassuring hand on mine.

"Good," I muttered. "Can I go now?"

I got up before anyone could answer now, laying a hand on the locker beside me for support. Everyone moved forward about a step and I began to grow irritated.

"You shouldn't-"

"I should," I cut across Jazz angrily, moving off as soon as I knew my legs would support me. I clenched my fists at my side and growled to myself, moving as quickly as possible to escape out the doors.

_I'll kill Sam_, I thought furiously. _If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill her._

**Someone's pissed! I kinda like that chapter because Danny sees her weakness. But it's ok, cuz she'll see his fairly soon. Ok, more comments please!!! I beg you!!! I'll give you cyber chocolate! It's not as good as cyber fudge, but... yea. PLEASE R & R:)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi again guys! Sorry, I think there was a problem with this place... I couldn't get this chapter up. But that's ok cuz I am now! Happy Easter guys!! Warning to Danny fans; it this chapter, DANNY DOES GET HURT! lol don't worry though. He'll be fine. :) Anyway, read on! Hurry!**

**Disclaimer: No one reads this! DANNY'S NOT MINE:)**

Chapter 12: Losing It

I sat cross-legged, calmly staring out over the sleeping town, the buildings dark and silent. It was close to midnight and I was sitting on my hill, making sure I positioned myself far from the spot that had given way beneath me not too long ago. I was also sure to keep a careful rein on my powers, just in case something happened and I did fall, I could catch myself.

The cold wind whispered through the trees behind me, blowing harshly on my back and causing goosebumps to rise all down my arms. Shivering slightly, I drew my knees to my chest and rested my chin atop them. I could see clouds moving in the sky though it was dark; it would most likely rain.

A small noise caught my attention; a shattering noise, as if someone had broken something glass. It was followed by a tinny ringing, and I had a feeling that some store had just been broken into. Frowning, I stood and squinted, trying to see, but it was too dark. Thinking quickly, I lifted myself into the air and flew forward, the glow on my skin gently surrounding me.

I shot toward the source of the noise, slowing so the rushing in my ears wasn't so pronounced and I could pinpoint the source of the noise. And then I spotted them; a glowing figure with blue skin. It was a rather hefty male figure, and as it neared I saw it was a short man it blue overalls, flying with an armload of what looked like…

"Bubble wrap?" I muttered to myself, bewildered. Yes, the figure was indeed carrying bubble wrap, and the store he had just robbed was a UPS store. He flew past me in a frenzy, yelling something like;

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU CAN NOT HOLD ME IN YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER!"

"Oh, shut UP!" Yelled another voice from behind me. A very familiar voice.

"Shit!" I hissed, letting my powers falter and myself fall so I could get out of the was before Danny saw me. After all, it would be very hard to explain why I was flying.

I caught myself a few inches above the ground and backtracked, still floating but only a little. I ducked quickly into an alley and touched down, eager to watch the fight. I only hoped they didn't fly too far.

For once luck seemed to be in my favor, for the 'Box Ghost', apparently, circled around to fly back, unwittingly flying right in Danny's path. I saw Danny smile and the Box ghost tried to slow to a stop, but not before a bright blue beam- Danny's ice powers- was hurtling straight for him. The Box Ghost screamed shrilly and tried to fly up, but not before the blast hit his leg, freezing it into a leg-sicle.

"Had enough?" Danny yelled, flying up to him with something held in his hand that looked like…

"A soup thermos?" I whispered to myself. "Now's not a good time to be making soup."

"NEVER!" Screamed the Box Ghost, grabbing the straps of his overalls in what seemed to be a distressed way. "I AM THE BOX GHOST, AND YOU CANNOT CONT-ARRGH!" Without allowing him to finish his sentence, Danny opened the cap of the thermos and sucked him into it, capping it quickly. He seemed to be barely out of breath.

"That'll shut ya up," He muttered, shaking it slightly in distaste as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Cool," I said to myself.

Danny's head shot up. I slapped a hand over my mouth, a string of curse words running through my head as I moved backward to hide.

I ended up backing into a metal garbage can and yelped as I fell backwards, sending the cans rolling with an earsplitting crash. Nearby a dog began to yelp and a light went on in an apartment across the street. I cursed out loud this time.

"Who's there?" I heard Danny ask suspiciously. Away from the streetlights, the alley was dark, and I couldn't see him as much as he couldn't see me. I stayed still and silent; maybe he would just decide it was a cat or something and go.

No luck; in a second a green orb appeared, floating in the air above Danny's palm. It illuminated the walls of the alleyway and worse- me. For a moment we just stared at each other. Me, crouched by a couple of garbage cans with a banana peel on my shoulder, him, floating in midair, looking more than a little shocked.

I made a sudden crouched leap, rolling to the side and jumping quickly to my feet. I was taught to fight lethally, and that training could also be used for escape.

"Hey- wait!" Danny called after me, but I bolted quickly away from him. It was too late, I knew, he had already seen me. But the panic was driving me further forward. I almost screamed is dismay when I reached a dead end, a brick wall.

"Shit!" I screamed, all the frustration I had felt through the entire day going into that one word. I kicked the wall furiously, propelling myself backward a bit before hitting it again, this time with a nicely placed roundhouse kick. However, it did little to harm the wall.

"Hey, calm down!" Cold hands grasped my shoulders and I tensed but didn't flinch away. Instead I curled my hands into fists, turned around with a quick spin, and delivered a hard, driving punch into my assailants gut as hard as I could.

He let out an, "oomph!" of pain and surprise and my head cleared. The rage drained out of my body quickly as I realized that my target was now kneeling on the ground in pain, and it was my fault.

"Oh, shit," I muttered again, running my fingers through my hair as I kneeled beside Danny. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow and uneven. "Shit, shit, shit, are you ok? I'm sorry, I just…" _Lost control? _The inner voice offered. But it was harder to admit than it sounded. At this point I was just happy I hadn't set him on first or squeezed his lungs.

I saw my hands were shaking and quickly balled them into fists to steady them.

Danny still hadn't moved. He wasn't quite kneeling, more like he was sitting with his legs slightly folded under him. I examined his face, realizing for the first time how young and vulnerable he looked sitting there like that. Having to put on a brave face for everyone, I wondered if this was how he looked when he was alone- vulnerable.

"Please be ok," I whispered. Prickling pressure pushed on my eyes and I shook my head slightly, wondering why I was getting worked up over someone I hardly knew.

_I could take him now, _I thought suddenly. I felt cold and shivered harder. _He's weak. I could finish him off so easily right now. If I positioned the punch just right, I could knock him out. Could bring him to Darion, and this whole ordeal could be over. I could be a hero, won't have a cell. And all I have to do is knock him out._

The seconds passed and Danny still wasn't recovering. The tantalizing idea to just take him now dangled before my eyes like bait. It was there… I just had to reach out and take it.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. My heart pounded in my chest. I could do it; all I had to do was knock him out.

I balled my right hand into a fist and brought it shoulder height. I was still shaking, but now with determination. Positioning my fist so that when I hit him it would be right on his temple, I swung back my arm, making sure I was balanced on the balls of my feel so I didn't fall and mess this up. I couldn't mess it up.

He was counting on me.

Taking a deep breath, I tensed my arm.

And began to swing.

**Here it comes! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Will she do it? Will she?!?**

Chapter 13: Desperation

It was all planned; I would knock Danny out, use my powers to teleport him and I back to base, where I would give him to Darion. Darion would praise me, treat me so much better than he did before. He wouldn't hurt me; he would allow me more freedom, more missions, because I _could _do it, I _could _complete my missions. It was all ready. My fist was hurtling toward Danny's temple to knock him out. I was ready. Adrenaline made my heart race.

And then Danny moaned.

My breath caught in my throat and I ended up throwing the punch off, missing him by several centimeters. He didn't open his eyes, didn't change his position, just moaned. I breathed in again and pulled my fist back for another try.

And stayed like that. Just watching him with my fist just kind of hanging there, ready to finish this but at the same time… Thoughts raced through my head, voices urging me to get it over with while other voices warned me that I was being stupid. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do.

"_It's called a moment of truth. It's the moment when you have to be able to tell the difference between what you're told is right, and what really is right."_

My father's words came rushing back to me once again, and I began to lower my fist. When another voice came back to me as well, this time unpleasant and frightening.

"_I'm growing impatient…"_

I nearly bit through my lip, but it didn't matter. I knew what I had to do, but I also knew I couldn't do it. Not yet. I hated to admit it, but I wasn't strong enough.

Running an angry hand through my hair I grasped Danny's cold shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," I called softly, shivering a bit in the air which I realized was cold. Fingers of light were stretching across the sky, beginning to lighten it, and I wanted to get us to our proper homes before we both got in trouble. Chances were, I wasn't going to school today, and most likely Danny wouldn't either, judging from the bruise that I could feel growing on his stomach. With his suit on I couldn't see it, but with my powers I could sense an angry on forming.

"Come on, Danny, get up," I began to grow worried at his lack of response; had I hurt him _that _bad? I couldn't feel any internal bleeding, but something inside felt a bit bruised. Perhaps his abdomen muscles. I didn't know. All I knew was that I needed to get Danny out of this dirty alley.

Finally deciding tough love would have to do, I got to my feet and grabbed Danny's upper arms in both of my hands. Ignoring his pained cries, I hoisted him to his feet and threw one of his arms over my shoulders, holding him up.

He seemed more alert now that I had him up. He was looking around, at least, the slightly glazed look in his eyes fading as he became more aware of his surroundings. Then his gaze landed on me.

"You-?" I winced at how raspy his voice sounded. He coughed and winced, but he didn't cough up any blood. I took that as a good sign.

"Yea, I'm really sorry," I said hurriedly, feeling my cheeks grow pink. "But the sun is coming up and we need to _move._ Can you fly?"

"I- dunno," He frowned, bending his knees a bit. One hand prodded his stomach gently and he let out a pained hiss of a breath. "You did this?"

"Yea and I'm sorry," I repeated exasperatedly.

"Wow… Sam better watch her back," I blushed more deeply at the compliment. Danny didn't seem to notice his slip. Instead he took a step forward and I move as well, eager to finally go. I only hoped he could fly; it was too much hope that no one would say anything about a girl holding the ghost boy up as they walked down the street. I wished I could tell him to change back, but letting him know that I knew his secret was really risky, and I couldn't afford risks at this point in the mission. I had already failed miserably so far.

I noticed him giving me sideways glances and grew irritated.

"What?" I insisted, stopping at the entrance to give him a pointed glare. I thought about letting him go to better intimidate, but he was still leaning very heavily on me and I didn't want him to fall.

He chuckled.

"Thought you didn't like to be touched," He said. Then he seemed to catch himself, going bright red. "I mean-"

"Save it," I cut him off, rolling my eyes. "Do you _want _me to drop you?"

He shook his head. Then he tried straightening up, using my shoulder to lean on for support. However, I did wonder why he was the only one who could touch me. Was it because I knew him so well? Or was it something more…?

_Stop that,_ I scolded myself. _I can't think like that._

"I think I can fly us," He said at last, standing on his own without bending over as much as before.

"Us?" I raised an eyebrow. "I think I can take care of myself, thanks."

"What do you mean? You think I'm gunna let you walk home all the way from here?" He crossed his arms. "I don't think so."

"I don't live that far," I lied. In fact, I lived very far from here. But I could fly myself. I was unable to go invisible like Danny, so I had to watch out, but I could fly myself. "Besides, you're not the boss of me just because you're a ghost."

"It's not safe," He was growing angry now, and there was a hint of desperation in his voice. "There's ghosts that can hurt you!"

"And you can hardly fly yourself. What makes you think you can fly me?"

"I can," The determination in his voice startled me, and suddenly it dawned on me. He felt threatened. I had nearly beaten him, weakened him, and seen his vulnerable side. And now he wanted to prove he wasn't weak. I didn't really get it, but I wondered if it was a dominance issue or something. The Alpha male was not going to be outweighed by an outside Alpha female.

I decided to let his testosterone ridden thoughts rest, and sighed in defeat, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, alright," I said at last. His face brightened and he moved forward, grabbing my gloved hand. "But if you drop me, I will have to castrate you."

"Umm… I guess I'll really try not to drop you, then," Danny said, unsure of how to respond.

As we lifted a bit unsteadily into the air, he grasped my hand more tightly and I decided a little outside help couldn't hurt, especially if he didn't know. All I did was fuel him a little more power, but it helped.

And as we soared through the light blue and pink and gold sky, I caught sight of the sunrise over the water, reflecting in the soft waves. I gasped softly.

At that moment, I felt like I had not a care in the world.

**I'm not sure what to say... lol. I'm ok with this chapter. I like how Danny has to be the hero. He kinda reminds me of Harry Potter. lol. Always gotta rescue someone before the day ends. Anyway, review please, and these chapters will be coming a lot quicker now that I'm done cuz I'm starting the next story. Any requests?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Danny and Kida have a small heart to heart, Danny becomes suspicious about things, and Kida is having trouble dealing with her feelings. Will this story ever end?!?!?**

**Disclaimer: ...+sigh+ I wish I owned Danny... Then I could make more episodes. Ever make up your own Danny Phantom episode in your head and just watch them? I do. Which creates a glazed look, probably the reason why my teachers think I'm high all the time... Anyway, I don't own Danny... but I can pretend I do. :)**

Chapter 14: A Talk

The top of the water tower was a new favorite place to sit. There I could sit high above the town, higher than any building, and just think. It was a nice, silver, stainless steel container with ladders along the sides (never needed those). I had heard before that it used to be a wooden water tower, but after getting blown up more than its share of times, they decided to get a sturdier one. And I could see scorch marks upon its slightly scuffed surface, but other than that it looked just marvelous.

That was how I spent my day off today. Finding a better place to watch the town. It was tall enough so I could see them but they couldn't see me. Unless they were flying. Danny could have easily seen me, but I would stay hidden when he came around. And if he asked how I got up here, I would just say the ladders. He didn't need to know.

No one needed to know.

I laid back and stretched, watching the sparse and wispy clouds drift by above my head. It was extremely peaceful to just lay here and relax, not even worrying about the mission.

I glanced at my watch and groaned. Danny would be getting out of school soon, and I was afraid he'd come and try to find me. I hadn't let him drop me off at my apartment, of course. Since I lived not too far from him I asked him to drop me off at his house and told him I would walk the rest of the way. Thankfully, he didn't argue. I groaned as I remembered what I had foolishly asked him afterwards.

"You gunna be in school today?" I uttered in a sarcastic voice. "Idiot! Why did I ask that? Why would a _ghost _go to school?!"

It was a small yet crucial slip. And though a suspicious look had crossed his face, he didn't think anything of it. At least, I hoped not.

Needless to say, I had tried to cover up my slip before making some mortified excuse to leave. I had said he looked like it was a friend and it was just an automatic reaction.

He didn't really buy it.

I wouldn't have, either.

But to get to the point, the whole experience had terrified me. I hadn't been able to do it, hadn't been able to knock him out. I was presented with the perfect opportunity, and I let it slip away.

I dug my knuckles into my forehead angrily, eyes shut.

_I'm a failure._

A tear rolled slowly down my cheek and I wiped it away harshly. Sniffing, I tilted my head toward the sky. The air was cold, and the smell of the first snow was heavy in the air. Above my head, white clouds rolled along lazily. Carefree.

And in my head an alarming twinge went off, one I had connected with the ghosts. My powers could pick up their signatures fairly easily.

I breathed in sharply and crawled on my hands and knees toward the edge of the water tower.

And slipped. Again!

I screamed shortly as I fell, resolving myself to just use my powers to soften the fall. It was only a twenty foot drop. Only.

But suddenly I was flying again, and I cringed slightly, but didn't panic. No, this cringe was from shame. Wincing, I looked up into the face of Danny Phantom, who was, oddly enough, grinning slightly.

_Well, at least there was no lasting damage, _I thought. Then I scolded myself. _I mean, dammit! There's no lasting damage! _Inwardly, I groaned. Outwardly, I sighed.

"We have _got _to stop meeting like this," I grumbled, sitting up more comfortable. His had brushed along my back and butt and I shivered with… pleasure? Oh god, it was pleasure! Did I _like _my target?

No. That couldn't happen. It _couldn't_.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked, concerned. I unstuck my throat.

"Yea," I croaked. "Just dandy."

He swooped down and landed atop my hill, setting me down gently. I felt heat on my cheeks and knew I was blushing. Blushing! Me! I didn't blush. I didn't fall in like. I definitely didn't fall in love. I didn't disobey _him_, wouldn't disobey _him_, and I certainly did not like my targets!

_Yes you do, _The reasonable voice in my head told me smugly. _That's why you couldn't do it last night, couldn't bring him to Darion. You like him._

_No… I can't!_

_You do._

"Hello?" Danny said, waving a hand in front of my face and totally interrupting my mental argument with myself. I crossed my arms, annoyed, and then shivered.

"I'm ok," I muttered as he laid his cool hands on my arms, rubbing them up and down my arms to warm them, but as he was a ghost, it had very little effect. In fact, it only made me colder. I waved his hands away, though I had to admit to myself I liked the contact.

_Damn crush, _I thought angrily.

_At least you're admitting it._

"How are you?" I asked suddenly. He seemed taken aback and rubbed his stomach unconsciously, wincing a bit. Then he pulled up his shirt, revealing a muscular upper body and a nice bruise right above his belly button. It was quite a big one, and it was purple tinged with yellow and green. But I knew from his file that he healed quickly. The bruise would be gone my tomorrow. "Sorry," I sighed. "I panicked."

"You fight well," He commented, letting his shirt/suit top fall back down to cover his stomach again. A part of me was disappointed that his stomach was no longer in my line of sight. I shushed it.

"Thanks," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I taught myself."

A hooded expression appeared behind his green eyes, almost like he was putting two and two together. I took a chance and shot into his mind. It was harder without touching his temples, but I caught snippets of thoughts.

…_taught herself, wonder what she'd need… unless her father… hurt…_

It was too much. My mind overloaded and I pressed a gloved hand to my forehead. The gloves, I had learned, helped stop random visions and old imprinted thoughts I got when I touched something with my palm. The palm was the main source of psychic entry. Other than the brain, of course.

I dropped my hand before he noticed, but a pounding headache was left behind. I needed to exercise my powers more. Needed practice.

"Well, I have to be going," I told him uncertainly. He came out of his revere.

"Right, ah… want a ride home?" He asked gently.

"No thanks, it's not far from here," I replied, hurrying away before he could respond.

I needed to get away before I did something I'd regret.

**Is there a connection...? Hmm**


	16. Chapter 15

**Problems... yea, Kida has em. :)**

**Disclaimer: ...**

Chapter 15: Problems

I buried my face into my hands, digging my fingertips into my forehead and blocking out the very little light that was seeping under the doorway. The closet was dark and quiet, and all I wanted to do was to hide. My body was shaking violently but I wasn't cold. Instead I felt hot, too hot.

I leaned against the door, pressing my hot face against the cool wood. But my face quickly warmed it and I had to move my face around the door.

"What's happening to me?" I whimpered, falling back hopelessly and drawing my knees to my chest. I wanted to get out of the closet and go out into the cold. But I wanted the darkness. And that prevailed over the want for cold.

My hands were cold, I realized. I held them up in front of my eyes. I could see only their faint outlines, but as I held them against my face once again, I knew they were cold. But why hadn't I realized that before?

My sanity was slowly regaining. The heat was receding. I slumped back and laid down on the dusty floor, staring at the ceiling above me. I was still panting, but not as much as before.

_It was like a seizure_, I thought sluggishly, closing my eyes. I also felt very tired. _But I don't want it to happen again. Never again._

I sat up, suddenly much stronger, and frowned, thinking. What had spurred the seizure, what thought had brought it on? I had been thinking about Danny, and had grown very hot and scared. That was when I dropped to my knees and crawled toward the closet, looking for somewhere safe.

My skin prickled at the thought and I jerked violently to my feet. Pressing myself against the door, I took a breath and walked out.

I had missed yesterday. I wouldn't risk missing today.

I ended up being late, but I wasn't the only one. Danny was at his locker when I got there, looking exhausted and hurt. He was cradling his right arm and biting his lip, and his white shirt was stained with a greenish red blood.

Steeling himself, I watched as he pulled a clean red shirt over his white one, wincing at the pain in his arm. I thought at the arm, and could see a nice bruising developing on the bone. With a split decision, I imagined myself erasing the bruise away.

Danny blinked, flexing his arm gingerly. I ducked into my locker as he looked around, smoothing my dark blue jeans and black shirt. I could feel him coming over to my locker and I wanted to look good.

"Kida?" He questioned, poking his head 'round my locker door. I pretended to look startled.

"Danny!" I gasped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," He mumbled, looking humble. I marveled my acting skills.

"S'ok," I replied, giving him a roguish grin. "Didn't scare me."

It was his turn to blush. Then he gave me a good look.

"You ok? You look a little pale."

I almost blushed at his concern. Almost.

"Yea, just tired," I lied dismissively. "How are you?"

"Fine…now," He absently flexed his arm again. "How are you?"

"I just told you, fine," I giggled. Ok, now this was going too far. I didn't giggle. I _never _giggled! I smoothed my ponytail, ignoring that fact. Then I realized we were both staring at each other like idiots, and we were also a half hour late for Lancer's class.

I pointed that out and he stirred, groaning as he looked at his watch.

"Wanna skip?" I suggested. Last time had been fun and I was eager to do it again.

But he shook his head with a bemused grin.

"I just can't figure you out," He sighed. I cocked my head.

"So that's a no?"

"I have to pass, sorry. I skipped out yesterday."

"Really?" I was surprised. I had thought he would go. "Me too!"

I figured as much, He thought loudly, not meaning to project the thought. But sometimes thoughts with particularly loud emotions were projected. And I could feel the amusement. He thought it was funny I constantly skipped.

I chuckled inwardly myself. At least he wasn't angry with me.

We headed off to Lancer's together, chatting lightly about meaningless things

At least I hadn't blushed.


	17. Chapter 16

**So we're beginning to wrap this story up. Kida's beginning to plot, and Darion has definitely left a mental imprint on her mind. Running out of time, she's beginning to panic slightly because if she doesn't do it, Darion will. So two decisions are weighing heavily on her mind, and she needs to choose what scares her the most; Betraying Danny's trust, or angering Darion?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did but... in the words of Mick Jagger (I think...) You can't always get what you want... Or can you?**

Chapter 16: Conviction

I snapped my head up, staring groggily around at the classroom. No one had noticed I was asleep except for Danny, who snickered, and Sam, who scowled. I scowled back; I really hated that girl.

I rubbed my head, trying to remember the dream I had had, but it eluded my mental grasp. I finally sighed, giving up. _Must not have been so important_, I thought, growing more alert.

Overhead the bell rang shrilly at last.

"Don't forget to have your essays on _Julius Caesar_ in by tomorrow! No exceptions!" Lancer called over the excited babble. I groaned that was one thing I had to do tonight. At the rate I was going, it looked as if I would be here for a little while. There was no sense in getting bad grades.

_Sleeping in class isn't exactly the way to do that, _The nagging voice said. I ignored it and hurried out of the classroom.

"Kida, wait!" I turned around and found, surprisingly, Sam hurrying up to me. The look on her face was impassive, but I could practically smell the distaste radiating from her body.

I turned away and continued on to my locker. I hated that girl.

"Wait- oh, come _on_!" I heard her grunt as she followed me.

She cornered me at last when we both reached my locker.

"Listen to me!" She growled, eyes flashing. Then she took a soothing breath. I turned to face her, crossing my arms and cocking an eyebrow. "Ok, I wanted to say… I'm sorry for hitting you the other day. It was wrong and I should've… should've talked about it or something."

_I take it Danny didn't tell her about me hitting him, or she wouldn't be apologizing, _I thought, inwardly cringing at the memory.

"Whatever, thanks, whatever," I muttered, turning to put my books back into my locker.

"Is that all you're gunna say?"

"What do you want me to say?" I snapped, slamming my locker door shut. Nearby a locker door rattled and I tightened my grip on my powers. Losing control here would be a bad idea.

"I dunno… but something better than that!"

"Do you want me to apologize for coming here, for befriending Danny?"

"No!"

"Good, 'cause I won't," I glared at Sam and she glared back. I was slightly shorter than her, though not by much. I was about 5'4", her maybe 5'5". "I'm not sorry I came here, but I'm sorry we couldn't be friends."

I turned on heel and strode away, leaving her with that final thought. And it wasn't untrue. I felt like if I was someone else, without this responsibility, we could probably have been friends. In another lifetime, however, because now I was only here for one thing.

I sighed. _Soon I'll wrap this up. _I thought confidently. _Soon._

The day passed rather quickly, for which I was glad. I needed to think of a final plan. I knew what I was going to do. Get him alone, force him into a deep sleep, teleport the two of us. But how would I do it? Ask him to a movie? Tucker and Sam would probably tag along. Lately they were always there when I was near Danny. And they always gave me those knowing looks just because they thought I was abused.

_But you were abused, _The snide voice said quietly, not so snidely for once. I ignored it, clenching my fists at my side as I walked out of the school.

There was always the prospect of a date. But I wasn't sure if he liked me that way. I liked him that way, which was the one thing that made it so hard to capture him. It was the weakness that stopped me the other night, and might stop me again.

_Don't think like that_, I snapped at myself. I was right; thinking I would be weak would only make me weak. I had to tell myself I was strong. A date would be strictly business.

But in my head I could hear his gentle laughter, could feel him touching me…. I shook my head violently, almost causing me to fall over. I ignored the people staring and continued on toward the Nasty Burger. I was hungry and might see Danny there.

For business. Strictly business.

And maybe a little fun.

I coughed to hide a chuckle; if people saw me laughing at myself they would think I was insane. Though with what I was planning I was questioning my sanity as well. But Darion was scary, and I'd rather face an angry Danny than an angry Darion.

_And at least I'll see him there,_ I thought hopefully. Well, if he didn't lock me up again, that was. I cringed; I really hoped he wouldn't. I didn't want to be locked up again. I didn't want to be treated the way I was before. But I wouldn't if I got Danny. Darion would see I'm good and would treat me better because I was useful.

At least, I hoped he would.

I was disappointed when Danny wasn't at the Nasty Burger, but ordered a burger anyway. Though suddenly I wasn't so hungry.

_Plan, plan, plan, _I thought, throwing the burger in the trash. _Or else he'll come._


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thigns have been hectic. And also, I was kinda pissed because I got no reviews last time. Come on!!! I love it when you guys review!!! If you're getting bored with the story, tell me and I'll stop posting chapters... But anyway, I'm onto writing another story. In it Danny's mum and dad have been fighting a lot and they split up. Danny's mum moves to California, leaving Danny behind so as not to disrupt his life. Meanwhile Danny's father turns to drinking and begins to abuse Danny. (Danny's 16, Jazz is 18 and in college) Lancer becomes suspicious after Danny becomes withdrawn and shows up with bruises before beginning to wear long sleeves. Will Lancer be able to save Danny before it's too late? Will Jack drive Danny to the edge? Or will Danny's depression take over his mind?**

**Sound good? Tell me. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know...**

Chapter 17: Closer and Closer

I stood atop my water tower, staring out over the brightly lit town. It was only five o'clock, but already the sun had gone down. I didn't mind; I liked the dark. But I didn't like the cold, and as I hugged myself, shivering, I realized that it would have probably been smart to bring a hoodie.

_Too late now, _I thought. "Shit," I said out loud. My voice sounded congested and my nose was so frozen I couldn't even feel it.

I had come up here to think. I'd been up here for a little while now and was too frozen to sit down. Stars twinkled above my head, and I began to look for constellations.

"Hey," A voice behind me said. I stiffened, but did not flinch away or jump. I knew who it was at once.

"How'd you find me?" I asked the white-haired boy, turning around stiffly to face him.

"I was flying," He gestured to the sky above. "I like to fly a lot. Clears my head."

I nodded and shivered more violently. Short sleeves in December wasn't exactly the smartest move.

"Want me to fly you home?" He asked. Again, I felt hot anger fill me.

"I can do it myself," I spat. He looked hurt and I sighed. "Sorry, not a good day."

He walked over to where I was standing and looked over the town himself.

"I know what you mean," His sentence was barely audible. I frowned.

"Do you fight a lot of ghosts?" I asked suddenly.

"About one or two a day."

Oh," I wasn't surprised; he looked so weary half the time and was late for just about every one of Lancer's classes. It looked like ghost hunting was sucking the life out of him. Not to mention junior year's humongous workload. It was ridiculous.

I finally braved the cold and sat down, clamping my mouth tightly shut as my cold jeans touched my legs.

"Aren't you c-c-cold?" I chattered.

He laughed. "I'm a ghost. Cold doesn't bother me," He sat down beside me, giving me a curious look. I seemed to get a lot of those from him. "How come you're not wearing a jacket?"

"I wasn't cold when I came here."

"It's December."

"I just didn't want to wear one, ok?" My temper flared again, but he didn't look hurt this time.

"Ok."

We sat in silence, staring at the stars. I began to count them starting with the North Star. When I was back at Darion's, I used to count a lot. I counted the bricks in the wall, the bars on the cell, lumps on the floor, number of chains links from the chain wrapped around my ankle. It was only until Darion made it so I was chained to the wall. Then all I could count was the minutes that passed by.

I came out of my spacing and lost count of the stars. Danny looked like he was thinking as well, so he hadn't noticed my absence of mind.

I opened my mouth impulsively. My heart was racing and adrenaline coursed through my veins. I felt short of breath and closed my mouth again, but I knew now, I knew I could do it.

Minutes passed and I chewed my lip.

_Do it! Do it now while he's too far into his own thoughts to realize what's happening._

_I can't! No, I can! But how? I don't know!_

I held back a whimper and pulled my knees to my chest. My head was beginning to pound.

_He's right here in the palm of your hand_, an encouraging voice whispered. _Do it. Just do it now!_

_No, I _can't

_Yes you can!_

_Coward!_

_Disappointment!_

_Darion should have sent someone else. He should've seen your weakness._

_I'm not weak._

_Then do it._

_I…I…_

"Kida?" I jumped, ripping myself from my mind,

"Yea?" I heard a quiver in my voice and hated it.

"There's… something I have to tell you. Something I've wanted to do ever since I first met you."

Still half listening to the internal babbling, I turned to look at Danny. A blush was creeping onto his cheeks and his green eyes were darting everywhere before coming to rest on my face. He leaned forward.

_I'm not weak! I can do it!_

His face was barely an inch from mine.

_Then prove it._

_I…_

His lips brushed against mine and I pulled away sharply.

_I can do it._

"I'm sorry, Danny," I whispered, ignoring the pained expression.

I pushed hard, into his mind, and looked for the spot that controlled his consciousness.

"Hey, what… what's happening?" Danny cried out, grabbing his head. I smiled grimly.

"Nothing bad. Just go to sleep now. Sleep, Danny."

He groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head, and collapsed into a limp heap.

**Told you there wasn't going to be slash! Or did I? Hm... I'm not sure. Anyway, here's where it begins to get interesting. Next chapter, Darion's lair. Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And what will happen to Kida?**


	19. Chapter 18

**I know, I know! She did it! Your shock pleases me. lol. And so do your reviews! Thank you guys so much! Anyway, there are only seven chapters left. Anyway, some reviews confused me so I have some responses. If I don't respond to your review, I do love you!!! As a matter of fact if you guys ever want to IM or e-mail me to talk or ask questions if you want a response, my address is Feel free to Im/e-mail, I love it. :)**

**Bookworm3213: You posted that two days after I updated. I believe I said I update every Monday.**

**Secret Soy Guy: Kida's a girl. lol I'm into male slash in stories but Danny just doesn't fit in the gay category. No, I'm all for the Draco/Harry shipping. :)**

**Danny Phantom SG-1: Danny told me to thank you for the hug. I can't tell you his location at the moment, he's in Mira's WPP (Witness Protection Program) currently on the run from the Guys in White. They have not discovered his secret identity yet but we have news that the GIW have created a device that can tell if a ghost is overshadowing a human, and we're not yet sure if it works on halfas. We're trying to lure Vlad Masters near the GIW to find out. Btw, if you like him getting beat on, I'm developing a story where Maddie leaves Jack, Jazz is off at College, and Danny stays with his father who begins drinking heavily and turns abusive. Sound good? I'm trying to develope a good summary.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, do want.**

Chapter 18: Darion

"Yea, I got him. He's here right now," I told him frantically. "I just don't know how to get him to you. I haven't perfected my teleportation and I definitely can't do two at once!"

"Relax, Kida, dear, your phone can teleport you," Darion replied from the other end of the phone. His oily voice made me want to throw up. I glanced at Danny, who was still unconscious on my bed. He would be out for at least another hour. "Just dial 666."

_Ironic, _I thought, _they guy thinks he's the devil._

_He's horrible enough to be the devil…_

"Ok, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and opened it again, but something made me stop. I didn't have to do this. I would be ruining Danny's life. We could've just flown away. No one could come after him, no one would find me.

_Darion will be nicer to me when I return with what he wants, _I thought confidently. _He won't hurt me like he had before. He won't be a greasy bastard. It'll be safe._

_Won't it?_

I flipped open the cell phone with trembling hands, dialing 66 before I snapped it shut once again.

I glanced at Danny, who had turned human in his unconsciousness. I sat down gingerly beside him, running a gloved hand through his untidy but feathery soft hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I held back tears and took a bracing breath. Flipping the phone open again, I stared at the screen. It was brightly lit, but there was no background. No family or anything.

I fished Danny's phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. There was a picture of him, Tucker, and Sam. They were all laughing. Then I glanced at my phone again. Nothing. No family, no friends.

When I was taken I had had no one. My parents were most likely relieved, I wanted to be alone half the time so I had no friends, and I didn't even have a pet. I buried my face into my hands and groaned loudly.

Danny had so many people who loved him. He had his parents, who cared so much about him, his sister, who seemed to be very concerned for his well being, and two best friends who stuck by him through everything. They risked so much for him because he risked so much for them.

Jealousy plagued my mind. I was pissed because no matter what, these people would love him. And when I had disappeared no one had bothered looking. They didn't want me. I was a freak.

I balled my hands into fists and clenched my jaw tightly.

They could look for him all they wanted, but they weren't going to find him.

I grabbed Danny's wrist, grabbed my cell phone, and dialed 666.

When I opened my eyes, we were back in the familiar place I hated. The smell, the look, the feel, it invaded my senses harshly and I coughed a few times.

"Kida, about time," Said a voice that made me recoil inside myself very quickly. I quickly put a stoic mask on my face and turned to face the man who had just spoken.

Darion was looking me up and down in approval, clapping a bit as he spotted Danny. I had released his wrist upon landing here, but now I picked it up again, more for comfort than help.

"I brought him," I said, a quiver in my voice.

"I can see that."

"So now what?" He was being oddly mysterious and I didn't know why.

"Pick him up."

"What?"

"Pick. Up. The. Boy."

I scooped Danny up into my arms at the anger in Darion's voice. That had always meant a beating was coming up. I hoped not.

Instead he swept passed my, nodding for me to follow. With my mind I brushed a piece of black hair off Danny's forehead apologetically. He would probably be waking up soon and I didn't want to be with him when he did.

I was led to a dark cell, one I had been in before. It was barless and totally devoid of light. It was usually cold, and there was an awful dripping that I could never find the source of. I had counted the number of drips before, too.

"Bring him in and set him down," Darion said almost kindly. I didn't like the way he was smiling at me. It was more of a smirk. Even a leer. But I brought Danny inside and set him down on the driest area in the cell.

"Bye. Sorry," I whispered into his ear. I kissed his forehead lightly and turned to leave.

Darion stopped me in the doorway.

"Whoa, wait a sec. Where do you think _you're _going?" Darion asked, his smirk turning into a leer now. I began to feel panicked.

"Out! You said if I did this I could be out!" I said.

"Did I? I don't recall saying anything of the sort."

"But-!"

"Now why don't you turn around and get back into your cell with your friend," He gave a sarcastic wave and moved to shut the door. "And this cell is ghost proof, so don't try any funny stuff."

I jumped for the exit. I didn't know why, I would've never escaped with so many guards. All I knew was that the freedom I had imagined was being ripped away from me, and I didn't want to let it.

He slapped me across the face so hard I went reeling into the doorframe, banging the side of my forehead very painfully. Black spots filled my vision and my world spun, I was vaguely away of falling and of the door closing, but I was slipping into a blissful sleep.

_Told you it wouldn't change_­, the snide voice said sadly. _But you wouldn't believe me._

**Guys, I'm so sorry my chapters are so short. I swear I'll do longer in my next story. Anyway, I'm beginning to feel bad for Kida. lol. Boy has she had a shitty life. Anyway, keep reviewing, please! You're reviews to me are like new chapters to you. Thank you to those who reviewed, you make me look good. :D I've always wanted to be famous and for once I feel close to it. 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**


	20. Chapter 19

**Man it has been hectic lately. I'm really pleased with the responses I've been getting. I understand you guys are busy too. I guess things'll calm down when school ends. June 20th for me, and I'm pretty psyched. Only like three more weeks, that's fourteen days or so, and that will give me tons more time to write, which is very good. Hmm... I'm thinking about writing a DP fic about werewolves. Writing down my ideas because they're starting to flow. So I'll begin to write them down as soon as I get some free time. So that's exciting. For me anyway. lol. Anyway no one really reads this so I'll stop writing now. In this chapter Danny finds some things out about Kida, but very little. The girl's too guarded. I have the end all written out, but I'm debating whether or not to change the very last sentence. It sounds simple, but it's not. Anyway, I'll figure it out and the chapter will be up in time. If need be I'll post two endings and you can pick your favorite and pretend it was the final ending. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own Danny? Why+sigh+ If I did... Imagine the possibilities...**

Chapter 18: The Cell

"Help! Somebody help! Please, let me out! Somebody please!" I woke up groggily with a pounding head, and looked around the cell, though I couldn't see a thing. The darkness that ensued was resolute. There was no way to banish it. But you could make it a little lighter. I usually did with my fire.

I had learned to embrace it.

"Come on, please help me! Somebody HELP!"

"It'll do no help," I said hoarsely. The banging stopped and I could feel Danny turn to face me.

"Who's that?" He called out fearfully. "Tell me who you are!"

"It's Kida, and I have a splitting headache so stop fucking yelling," I said sharply. I touched my fingertips to the side of my head and felt wet, sticky blood. And there was a lot of it. I smoothed down my blood caked hair.

"Where are we?" Danny asked quietly. I bit my lip.

"One of Darion's cells."

"Who's Darion?"

"An asshole," I rubbed my forehead, trying to soothe my aching head. "He collects odd and interesting humans. Humans with powers. Like ghost powers."

"How did you-?"

"I was… sent to get you. To bring you back here." I held my breath, but I could feel Danny's anger all the way from across the room.

"You?" He growled. "You did this?"

"It was my mission. I had to or he would kill me." Backing myself into a corner so I could sit up, I rubbed my temples, brushing the gash in my head.

He didn't reply, except for forming a green ball right above his hand. The light filled the room and I squinted, my eyes unused to it.

"So you brought me here to save your own ass?" His blue eyes had turned green with anger, but he was still in human mode. "Why are you so special, anyway?"

"I'm Psychic, and a Pyro," I responded, waiting for my strength to return so I could heal the head would.

He didn't say anything for a little while, just stared at me. He released the ball of light and it floated to the ceiling, still lighting the room strongly.

"What happened to your head?" He asked at last.

"I fell," I glared reproachfully at the boy and his lips quirked a bit into an almost smile.

Moving forward, he kneeled beside me and I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"This is going to need stitches," He told me. "And what about the bruise on your cheek?"

"I told you I fell."

"It's shaped like a handprint, Kida."

"I fell on my hand?" I offered. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, look."

I concentrated on the head wound and the bruise. I imagined erasing the bruise, and knitting together the broken skin. Once I was done I wiped away some of the dried blood, wincing at the tenderness.

"Impressive," He said.

"That's nothing. Look," I held out my hand and from it blue flames erupted. Danny gasped a little. "It changes color every time I use it."

"I have ice powers," Danny offered. "Look."

He held out his own hand as I put out mine, and from it a gorgeous rose made from ice formed. I smiled a little.

"So pretty," I breathed, touching the delicate rose gently. The bluish glow around it faded and it fell to the ground, shattering into a million delicate pieces. I looked up into Danny's eyes, which had turned back to their normal blue color. Though he still looked upset. "I'm sorry," I sighed again. "I didn't know what to do. I just wanted out of here and… and I was so selfish."

He sighed, sitting with his back against the wall. "Is this place the reason why… why you're so… so…" He gestured helplessly. "…like you?"

I said nothing, instead choosing to stand up. My headache had receded to a low throb and I ignored it. The dripping was still there, and it was beginning to annoy me. I removed my gloves and, with my powers, I began moving around the stone walls, searching for a weak point.

"Is it Darion? Did he hurt you?" Danny asked softly. I still said nothing, though for a moment I faltered. He seemed to notice a change in footsteps and fed off that. "It was him. Jazz thought it might've been your dad or something. That's why she told me to stick with you."

"So nice to know I've been hanging out with a person who only stays with me because his sister told him to," I muttered wryly.

"Well, it kinda was at the very beginning, but over the past month I've gotten to know you well." I heard his shift uncomfortably. "Is Darion your dad?"

"No," I said shortly. "Darion stole me, too."

The cell fell silent once again and I worked my way around the walls more quickly. The clairvoyant part of me was saying someone was coming.

"So what other powers do you have?" Danny asked quickly, like he knew I was beginning to panic.

"I'm psychic, which is like telepathy, clairvoyance. If I keep practicing I could become omnipotent. I've been trying for my shape shifting, but so far that hasn't gone so well. I have a certain spirituality that allows me to communicate with animals through telepathy. But anyway, that's why Darion wanted me," I gritted my teeth. "Because I was powerful. Am powerful. And he gets off on power. The more powerful you are to him, the more… appealing-" My voice shook a bit there. "-you are."

"That's pretty cool," Danny admitted.

"Not really. It's what landed me here."

Silence fell once again, but as I reached the door I groaned.

"This is hopeless," I punched a wall angrily, only succeeding in creating another wound, "There're no weak spots in here."

I sighed deeply and moved against the wall I was sitting before.

Danny scooted toward the source of commotion, and he placed a hand on my forearm.

"We'll get out," He said reassuringly. "I promise."

**If I can I'll post earlier to make up for this pathetically short chapter. I apologize. Please review, as always. :)**

** 5 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Man it's been a little while. Um... hardly any reviews for the last chapter but that's ok. I just want to get this over with, I've begun a sequel!!! YAY!! Oh, and the chapters are longer!!! lol. But there are a few more swears. Content; I'm thinking involving drug abuse, alcohol, etc...? Idk, I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!!! Help me:) Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Surprises

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. It was too cold to be able to sleep, but somehow I had. I sat up, shivering, and noticed I was in somebody's lap. I scrambled away and had a momentary panic. In my mind I could see Darion reaching for me, the look I knew all too well in his eyes.

I shut my eyes tightly and began to shake, though this time if wasn't from cold. I couldn't breathe; I was having a panic attack. I concentrated on breathing and relaxing myself. The lap I had been in was just Danny's, who was still sleeping at the moment.

Swallowing the fear, I heard keys jangling in the lock. My breath caught in my throat. The heavy door swung open and Dizzy, a psychic with only the power to control people's minds, walked in with two trays of food. He avoided my eyes.

"Dizzy, you got promoted?" I asked monotonously. I was too tired and weak with hungry to be able to be excited.

But Dizzy only nodded anyway, hurrying from the cell as fast as possible. I didn't blame him; the dark room was scary. I wasn't afraid of the dark. Just what was in it.

Once he left I crept toward the food, wishing I didn't need the power to shape shift to see nocturnally. But I could smell without it, and it smelled like a loaf of bread each and a small jug of water. No butter, no meat, nothing except for a loaf of bread.

_Here we go again_, I thought, picking up the bread, which felt stale, and biting into it. It tasted ok. I wanted to make it last; Darion sometimes went days without feeding us. And the beatings made us hungry as well. Hungry for comfort food.

_You did it… And look what happened, _The snide voice whispered. I set down my bread, and did something I hardly ever did.

I cried.

I wasn't sure how long I was out this time. All I knew was that I woke up curled protectively around the partially eaten loaf of bread.

"Danny?" I called hoarsely. Getting no response, I frowned. My heart beat quickly and white flames erupted around my fist. It filled the room, and my heart skipped a beat. Danny's tray was there, my tray was there, but Danny wasn't in here. And being in the dark alone caused my imagination to run wild. I became paranoid and set down my bread. I rose and dived for the door, slamming my fists uselessly against the door "Danny! DANNY!"

I ironed my face with my hands, pacing by the door. It was all my fault he was in here. I had gotten him into this, and I didn't know how to get us out. I screamed angrily at no one and began to pound on the door again.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed, attacking the door as much as I could. "Where's Danny?! Bring me Danny! Bring me him NOW!"

In my rage I had failed to notice the flames that surrounded my arms and fists. I shook it off and leaned against the door.

_Where did they take him? A new cell? I don't want to be in here alone! _I searched my mind back to when I first got here so long ago. They had thrown me in a cell, taken me out to force me to use my powers, and brought me back to my room, weak and defeated. That had been before the beatings. Before everything. _Don't let them hurt Danny… don't let them do what they did to me._

A sob escaped my throat and I curled into a corner, curling inside myself. This time I didn't cry, but instead my mind wouldn't rest. Thoughts, scenarios, and guilt raced inside my head. It was making my headache even worse.

But the door opened and I sat up quickly, watching as they tossed in a limp figure. I didn't see who it was who brought him, but they left quickly.

I didn't care. I crawled over to Danny, feeling for him arm in the darkness. Instead I felt hair and a face, and that worked, too. I found his shoulders and pulled him into my lap, slapping his face lightly.

"Come on, Danny, wake up," I said quietly, snapping my fingers so my fist was once again illuminated, this time by emerald colored flames. In the greenish light I could see he was in pain. His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was clenched tightly shut. I shook him a bit, hoping to help him break free of whatever he was caught in.

I brushed away the black hair that had fallen into my eyes and looked around. The nearest water jug was mine, and it was on the tray along with the loaf of bread. I concentrated and held out a pleading hand. After a hesitant moment, the moved, floating toward my outstretched fingertips. I forced it to move faster and it flew right into my hand.

Opening the cap with shaky hands, I dumped a good deal of water over his head. He sat up, coughing and sputtering, and wiped his face quickly with his sleeve. Then he glared reproachfully at me. I was just relieved.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned as I did a psychic evaluation of his status. He seemed fine. "Good."

He laughed weakly. "Why'd you even ask?"

"Common courtesy," I told him, rocking back onto my heels. "Where were you?"

"They took me and said they wanted to run some tests," He looked like he was trying to recall something. "But I don't remember much about them."

"Do you feel stiff or hurt anywhere?" I fussed, checking his pulse myself.

He moved his joints slowly, testing every limb, every piece of skin. I knew he was humoring me, but I didn't care. As long as he was checking himself. His pulse was normal and I dropped his hand.

"I feel fine," He said at last after poking his stomach. He fell quiet. The cell was filled with a loud silence, and the buzzing was getting to me. I wanted to go back into the outside world.

Suddenly the door opened again, and blinding artificial light spilled into the room. I squinted at the stranger, realizing that it was just Darion. He crossed his arms, his obsidian eyes watching us closely.

"Ok! Which one of you gets the first beating?"


	22. Chapter 21

**I like Simon Says a lot, so I kinda put it in here, and twisted it a little. So... here we are 3 more chapters away from the ending, and I'm kinda relieved. I'll be really busy this summer so I may not post my sequel til fall but I suppose that's ok. Gives me time to make sure I can finish it before I put it up. It's coming!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!! lol. srry, hyper as hell. Hm. So enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 21: Painful Encounter

"Wait… what?" I looked at Danny who looked back at me, a fearful look in his eyes "But you-"

"Need to do my job, Kida, if you don't mind," Darion snapped. "In fact, why don't you come first."

It wasn't a question. My heart raced in my chest and I couldn't speak. I didn't want to go to the Pain Room. It was like training, but in a twisted way. It was Simon Says, but instead it was Darion Says. You had to do what he said and if he didn't say "Darion says", you got a beating. Sometimes he whipped people randomly, just for the hell of it, and his whip _hurt_. It was also always done shirtless, though bras were allowed.

"Kida, up now." I stood at the firm note, but Danny moved in front of me.

"No, let me go." He glared at Darion, who seemed surprised.

"You mean you want to replace the girl who got you here in the first place?"

"Danny, no," I hissed, pushing him aside. "I can-"

"Take care of yourself, I know you can!" He threw up his arms. "But I don't want you to get hurt! Can't you see that?"

"I can settle this," Darion was growing impatient. "Both of you come _now _or I'll kill you both. I only need your bodies to harness your powers. I just like to play with you."

"You're sick!" Danny spat. I groaned.

With only a crack as a warning, the whip he had hidden behind his back lashed out, hitting Danny in the cheek. It left behind a large gash, but I knew Darion could do worse if he had wanted to.

Danny on the other hand, had one hand on his cheek, which was bleeding through his fingers, and was glaring at Darion.

"Don't worry, Kida'll heal that for you later," He tucked the whip back into his belt and sighed contentedly. "Now. Shirts off, and follow me."

We were practically thrown back into our cells, bruised, bloody, and beaten. Both of us were very fast healers, and some of the lacerations were already healing. The deeper ones took longer to heal, but they were closing up as well. I would've helped with our healing, but I had to conserve our energy.

There was no meal waiting for us. They had taken our bread and water, and the dripping made me have to pee. I was going to wait until I really had to go, because they gave us a bucket to do our business. At least they took it out in the end instead of letting it sit in our cells.

I sat in my corner and closed my eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry I got us into this," I whispered. Danny was quiet, and I wasn't sure if he heard me. I was about to open my mouth to say it again, but he cut me off.

"How long were you here," He asked me. I sighed.

"Too long. Years. Years and years of beatings, starvation, and…" I refused to say the word rape. It would only acknowledge the fact that it really happened and I didn't want to know it did.

"And…?"

"That's it," I lied. "There is no and. I pulled it out of my ass."

Danny laughed and I smiled a bit myself. I liked Danny's laugh. It was full of hope, not full of the weariness he seemed to have after a ghost fight.

"I just hope we get out of here," Danny sighed.

"I'm sure you do," I said bitterly. "You have a family and friends who love you, a home to return to, and I… have nothing."

He scooted closer and laid his hand over mine.

"You have me, you have my friends, and you have my family. When we get out, you can come live with us. My parents won't mind, we have an extra room," I could feel him smile. "And you'll have everything I do."

The promise seemed tempting, but I didn't latch on yet. Not until it was official.

And the idea of getting out of here seemed like just that; an idea. A pipe dream. I didn't want to get my hopes up anymore. I was too tired of getting shot down.

And then it hit me. A perfect yet dangerous idea. A way to get out that I was sure would work.

"I-I think… I think I may be able to get us out of here."

**:D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. I don't like this chapter too much but w/e. lol. I'm not here a lot, I'm currently in training for endurance racing with horses and I'm always at the barn with this lady. Right now I'm home and SORE as ever... training is rough. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

Chapter 22: Escape

"I think I can help us escape," I said again after a long silence. I had actually thought of this during our punishment. So admittedly I had been sitting on this idea for a little while, but I was sort of confident it would work. I hadn't been able to use my powers to bust out before, but I wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp and sleep deprived. "Danny?"

There was no response. I held up my hand, engulfing it in flame so the shadows danced in an eerie blue light. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked around carefully.

My gaze fell onto him at last. He was sitting in a corner, and he didn't look so good. I crawled over to him and lifted his face with my hand. He felt hot, too hot, and his face was pale. His breath was coming out in shallow breaths. But he hadn't felt sick.

"Danny," I moaned, slapping his face a little to try and wake him up. "Danny, come on! I don't want to do this alone! I can't do this alone."

There was no response. Bewildered at how this had happened, I rocked back on my heels, biting my lip. I searched his body. His bare chest was exposed (he hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on) and I could see the welts and cuts from Darion's beating. I knew I didn't look like a prom queen myself. I touched a small cut above his eyebrow and he shuddered.

"Fucken… I _hate _you Darion!" I hissed venomously.

I saw something that caught my eye. Right above the waistband of his jeans was an ugly cut that didn't look so recent. It had probably been from one of his ghost fights and it hadn't healed already. I furrowed my eyebrows. Something was off about that cut. I knew it was infected; the greenish tinge pretty much gave it away. But Danny, with his superhuman speed of healing, should have been free of it about an hour after he got it.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily. Now was _not _the time for weakness. Instead I bent down and lifted him up. He was small, but I was surprised at how light he actually felt. He shivered and cuddled up close to my body. I sat down back in my corner right where the door was, and I cradled Danny to my chest. This was all my fault. Danny had done nothing but be nice to me and help protect the town he lived in from ghosts. And this was how he was repaid.

My plan wasn't going to work so good now. It was all up to me. I was going to rely on Danny's intangibility and invisibility to get us out, not of the cell of course, that was ghost proof. But that plan had fallen through anyway.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck!" I cried loudly. Running my fingers through my hair, I again looked at Danny. His black hair was plastered to his sweat-soaked forehead and he was deathly pale. But I didn't get how an infection could work so fast and so bad.

But I had heard that when you're stressed, undernourished, and/or overtired, your body becomes the same way and unable to fight off an infection. So I figured maybe some sleep would help.

_Maybe both of us getting some sleep will help._

My eyelids drooped in agreement. I fell asleep with my chin resting of Danny's head.

I awoke with a start, muffling the startled shout that stayed ready in my throat. Wiping my sweat-soaked forehead, I looked around. My heart sank; it hadn't been a dream.

I slapped the stone ground hard with the palm of my hand and let my head droop. Then I looked at Danny. He had rolled off my lap sometime during our slumber, and was curled into a little ball. I could feel the heat radiating from him.

I got up and moved to the door. It was windowless, but I pressed an ungloved hand against the door. In my head a picture of outside formed. It was foggy, but it was there. I could see no one there. There were no guards, no Darion. Nothing.

I stepped back and stared hard at the doorknob. I pushed gently at first, and the lock wouldn't budge.

_This is Darion's lock, Kida, _My brain told me. _He would have psychic proofed it somehow._

"Right-o," I sighed to no one.

I pushed harder. Imagined turning the lock until it clicked. I could feel the lock budging, but not so well. I was making progress slowly. I pushed harder until I was squeezing my eyes shut in concentration. _You can do this! Just a little more!_

I could feel blood trickle out of one nostril from the force of exertion, but I was almost there. I could feel it.

I almost passed out when it clicked. I ended up falling on my butt, but I didn't care. I had gotten it open. I wiped away the blood (a small trickle, nothing much) and crawled over to Danny. My tired muscles screamed in protest, but I had to go.

I shook his shoulder.

"Danny?" No reply. I shook him harder. His breathing changed a bit, but that was all. I really didn't want to leave him behind. Darion never checked on his captives unless he wanted something. And he had already played with Danny and I today. Though I wasn't sure at this point how long we had slept or even what day it was.

I would take my chances. I pulled Danny gently into a dark corner and propped him up against the wall. Then I stood, ready to do what I thought I would never be able to.

I was going after Darion. And I was going to kill him.

**Dun dun dun!!! Hm... We're almost to the end and I'm glad. I just wanna be done with this story. Like I said, the sequel, if posted, will most likely be posted some time in the fall. So... I'll try to update as much as possible. I go for my permit Friday... just wanted to say. lol. Anyway... see ya:)**


	24. Chapter 23

**I know you guys hate cliffies, but I love them. lol. Anyway, I'll try less cliffies in my next story, ok? And longer chapters. Any other ideas? Be happy to hear them. :)**

Chapter 23: We Meet Again

Quietly slipping out the heavy door, I let it close halfway so it wouldn't make a sound. Shivers ran up and down my spine, but thankfully no one was patrolling the hallway. The fluorescent lights burned my eyes and I shielded them, squinting around at the heavy doors that lined the hallway. So many creatures whose lives were ripped away from them.

_We'll all be free again, _I thought, squaring my shoulders and clenching my fists. I began to walk toward a small wooden door, and knew Darion was right behind there. My boots made more noise than I would've liked, but it was only a dull clunk; I wasn't sure if Darion's hearing was _that _good.

I neared the end of the hallway and stopped right in front of the door. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and my breathing was pinched. Yet another part of me was quivering with excitement. It was my wild side, waiting for some action.

I lifted my foot and kicked out hard, sending the door flying on its hinges. Darion's head jerked up violently, and I could see the fury in his beady black eyes. He began to stand but I stopped him, forcing his body to sit again.

"Kida, what do you think you're doing?!" He shouted.

"What I should've done when I first got here," I replied through gritted teeth. "I'm giving you exactly what you deserve."

"You're being very bad Kida," Darion growled, reaching behind him and pulling out his whip. "And you know what happens to bad little shits."

"Don't feed me that Darion," I rolled my eyes.

With a crack the whip came straight for my face.

"No!" I cried, stopping it in mid air. I mentally yanked it from his hand, and it went flying away from both of us. "You're the one who needs to be punished! You're the one hurting innocent people just because they're different!"

Darion began to chuckle, low and evil, and he glared straight into my eyes. I could hear the anger. It wasn't good.

"Why don't you understand?" He asked quietly, more to himself than me. "Why don't any of you understand? This is not for my benefit! This is for the world! If I stop the problem, it will not create more problems!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mutations! Freaks of nature! Humans with insane powers! It's not natural! So I stop it before it's passed down from child to child!" He slammed his fists down on his desk, his face turning such a bright red it was almost purple, and I jumped a little. "The powers are dangerous! They're wrong to even carry them! They could use it for evil!"

"Then capture those ones!" I cried. "Danny is a half ghost that fights for good. Me… well, I'm not on any side. Point it, there are tons of us everywhere, and you're throwing us in cages. Abusing us, beating us, starving us, r… raping us."

"I'm doing god's work," He hissed.

"Well I don't believe in a god," I growled, holding out a hand. "And I don't believe in you living." Pushing hard, I forced Darion to stand up. I tightened the muscles around his throat so he could hardly breathe.

"For everyone you ever hurt," I said. "A break for them." With a single thought, his arm snapped. He screamed. "Why you scream like a mutant," I told him sarcastically. "For every girl you've ever raped, a break for them." He screamed louder as his other arm broke. "For every child you ever tortured, a break for them." Scream, left leg. "For every life you've ever uprooted, a break for them." Tears were streaming down his face as his other leg snapped in two. He was crying and writhing in agony, just as I had planned.

"You see Darion, I have a little secret. You beat me, torture me, and leave me in pain, because I'm different. Sounds like someone's a little jealous to me. So before I kill you, I'm gunna let you stew in your own pain for a little bit." The truth was, I had never killed anyone. And I was pretty sure I could kill him, but I needed time. My brain was stalling.

I was scared.

But as the room filled with silence, save for Darion's whimpers, I bit my lip. I could just leave him here to rot. But then if he survived it he would just continue to do this. There was no other way.

I would have to kill the smarmy bastard.

"Last but not least," My voice was trembling, but I felt more powerful than ever before. "For Danny and I. For the hell you've put me through. For all you've ever killed. For every single person in this goddamn place. This is for them."

In a split second the power surged, and then it was gone with a snap of the neck. Darion slumped in his invisible grip, eyes lifeless, open and staring. He was finally dead. The nightmare was over.

I let my powers back in and Darion fell limply to the floor. I took a few deep breaths and backed out of his office. But then I stopped, remembering something. I walked back into the room, looking around. I had seen it earlier…

And then I spotted it. There, on the wall, was a red button with a plastic casing over the top. It read 'ALL CAGE RELEASE'. Pulling the plastic off, I slammed my palm down on the button. With a loud buzzer, all the cages burst open. They could come and go as they pleased. But I sprinted back to Danny.

Thankfully, he was somewhat awake when I got to him. He still felt warm, but not quite as hot as he had before. The cuts seemed to have healed, anyway. But he acted very slow, like he was still out of it.

"Hey, kid!" I crooned, brushing some hair from his face. "Feeling better?"

"Kind of- hey, why is the door open?" He blinked rapidly and then looked around. He was more alert now.

"Darion's no more," Was all I needed to say. He nodded understandingly and drooped tiredly. "Uh uh! You wake up, you're helping me get out of this mess."

"Um," He dug in his pockets and produced a cell phone. I smacked my forehead.

"It's a good thing Darion's an idiot," I muttered. "Don't call your parents."

"Duh," He rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'm calling Tucker and Sam. They'll bring the specter speeder."

I leaned against the wall, exhausted but happy. It was over. It was all finally over.

**Ahh!!! Epilogue next. You see how it ends. Any guesses? Give me your ideas!! That's always fun!!. :)**


	25. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is it. The end. All loose ends are tied up. I'm so glad you guys took an interest in my story, thank you. +wipes tear from eyes+ I promised I wouldn't do this... lol. I finished HP7 in about 12-13 hrs and it was AWESOME. I was pretty happy with the ending except for the part when... well... I won't spoil it. :) Aaaaaanyway, I have been randomly writing stories on my computer. A lot are just floaters or prologues or whatever, but the sequal to this story is currently four chapters and I'm keeping it going so... yea. :) I'd like to take this time to thank all my loyal reviewers! You've been cooky, you've been helpful, and most of all, you've been fun. Thank you for making my first experience posting a story on a fun one! I love you all!!!!**

**And now... THE END!!!**

Epilogue

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? My parents will adopt you," Danny asked me. We were sitting in his room on his bed, listening to Dumpty Humpty and figuring out my next move.

"I'll be fine," I said, brushing away his concern. I've always wanted to explore. Figure I'll do some of that and then maybe try and find my family. Who knows? I still got my cell." I held up the cell phone and smiled.

"Yea… but what if that runs out?"

"Won't happen for a long time. Darion never went out, so he had his money taken directly from the bank to pay for things. So until that runs out I'm golden. And Darion was rich."

"Won't anyone notice he's gone?" Danny asked.

"You kidding? The guy had no friends, and no people working for him. Just slaves. And I think we're all glad he's gone."

"I am," Danny muttered. "And I was sick through all of it."

I laughed. "That's what you get for not properly taking care of your wounds."

"Well ex_cuse _me!" We both began to laugh.

"I'm gunna miss you," Danny said after recomposing himself. "Gunna miss you a lot."

"I'm gunna miss you, too, though I'm sure Sam won't miss me at all."

"Oh well. Sam's new-people-a-phobic," He said with a grin. "Hopefully she'll get over it."

"A new-people-a-phobic?" I laughed incredulously.

"What? There's such a phobia," I shook my head.

"Triskaidekaphobia is the fear of the number 13," I chirped.

"We weren't even talking about that."

"I know. Oh, uh, will you tell Lancer I won't be turning in any more of his essays?"

"Can do."

We sat there in comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

I stood on the top of my favorite hill and sighed as I watched the sun sink behind the clouds. Danny laid a hand on my forearm.

"You can still stay. It's not too late," He said softly. I gave him a small sideways smile.

"I can't stay. I have to go. And who knows? Maybe I can work of some shape shifting while I'm abroad. Get in touch with nature."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"Yea… but I will miss you." I turned to Danny and embraced him tightly. He returned it enthusiastically. Then we broke apart. I smiled at the slightly taller boy. "I will come back, y'know."

"I know," He sighed. "Can't wait. And if you ever change your mind about the adoption thing… you know."

"Thanks." I touched his hand gently and sighed, moving off to start my journey into the unknown.

The past couple months had been hectic, but now that it was over I felt more free. The air was still cold, but I was planning on heading south before we got some serious snowfall.

It was the beginning of the end, and I was ready to face it.

**...Well?  
**


End file.
